Percy Jackson: Howl At the Moon
by xxLuvSummerxx
Summary: Perseus Jackson was betrayed by the people he called his family. Cheated by his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, dis-owned by his father, forgotten and hated by his friend/family, and replace by his half-brother, Austin Reed, he left the place he called home. His mother died when he was only 6, he had no one. Until he had some help from a powerful being and is reunited with old family
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

Numbness.

Emptiness.

Sorrow.

Rage.

Betrayal.

That's all I felt. You are probably wondering, who is this pathetic of a person, moping around. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy. Let's go back to my worthless life, the day I just wanted to die. It all began ever since I was born. You could say that my life was a nightmare before then. When I was born, I was the son of Sally Jackson, clear-sighted mortal and Poseidon, God of the Sea, aka my father. Once I was born, my father left us and abandon us. It's one of the Ancient Laws, that the mortal parent has to raise the child, with the absence of the Godly parent. Which I think is a stupid law. When my father left, she worked at-least 3 jobs and married a jerk name Gabe Uligano. I call him Smelly Gabe, my horrible step-father.

He reeks of beer and cigars, black and yellow teeth, beady eyes, greasy, bald head with only 3 stray of hair, and a body the size of an overgrown walrus. Yeah, not a pretty sight to see. He is also a down right dick and asshole. I didn't know what my mom saw in this guy, until everything made perfect sense. You see, Gabes smells so bad that his stench covers up my demigod scent, resulting me into no monsters. My mother and I were very close. She taught me how to make blue cookies/waffles, read me Greek/Roman mythology for bed time stories, and going to a cabin in Montauk Beach. Over the summer, we will always go to Beacon Hills, California, where my Aunt Melissa and cousin Scott lived. They are great though we weren't related by blood. My mom and Scott's mom know each other, and became the bestest friends. I was always sad when we had to leave and head back to New York. I always hang out with Scott and Stiles. I have always consider them as brothers. We will always cause trouble together. We were the Three Musketeers. I loved it there and was excited to come back the next year. That all stop, when my mother died. I was only 6, when the horrible event happened. I remember it as clear as day.

We were at Montauk Beach, it was mid-night when we were about to go to sleep, when someone or something knocked down the door to our cabin. It was a male, 6'0 tall, and was un-healthy skinny. He had sickly green color skin, with kelp as hair. Eyes completely white. I mean, no pupils or anything, just white marble eyes. It's face like a puffer fish, with spikes from his face to bellow his neck, were his gills were at. He had teeth like a Humpback Angler fish. He looked like he had trouble breathing. Instead of hands, they were crab claws and he had webbed feet. Scars covered his whole entire body and he reeked of dead fish. His pants were cut, so it went bellow his knees and he wore an armor, with a club coated with sharp spikes.

My mom screams brought me back from reality. She quickly scoops me up in her arms and ran out to the back door, sprinting to who knows where. When I look back, I saw puffer fish man running full speed at us, with a small army just like him. My mom must've saw them too because she gripped me tighter and ran faster. I buried my face in my mom hair, smelling like candy and closed my eyes, hoping this is just a nightmare and that I will wake up soon. We were now at the woods, instead of the beach and I knew my mom was getting tired. I was silently crying the whole time. Could you blame me? I was scared and I didn't know what was happening. All of a sudden my mom stopped and she hid behind a tree. She then gently put me on my feet and went down to my height. She was shaking and tears were sliding down her cheeks. I could see fear and sadness in her blue eyes. By now I was sobbing uncontrollably.

" Mommy, what's going on? Who was that man?"

" Shhhhh, sweetie, everything is going to be alright, Okay. I need you to do something for me, OK honey. "

I nodded my head, confused and just want to go to our small apartment. She was scaring me.

" I need you to run as fast as you can possibly can and don't look back, okay", she choked out.

I quickly shook my head no. I wasn't going to leave my mom.

"NO! What ab-", I was cut off by my mom.

" They don't want me, they're after you. I'll distract them while you run okay. Run away as fast as you possibly can, and don't look back. And take this. A reminder of me, my little hero. Maybe someday you can give this to someone special to you. I will always be with you, right here", pointing to my heart. She then placed an expensive, antique, beautiful, emerald ring, in my small shaky hands. I hold onto it, like it was my life. She then grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug and kissed the top of my head, like she was showing me she wasn't coming back. She then let go, brushing my bangs in my hair, wiping the tears, and pushed me back. I stumble back and looked back at her.

" GO. RUN and don't look back. I love you, my little hero".

I gave her on last tearful look and whispered back,

" I love you too, Mommy". With that I ran as fast as my little my little feet could take me. I ran, even if I couldn't breathe. I ran, even if my legs hurt or the scratches I receive. I ran, even if my lungs burn. I ran, even if I heard my mom bloody screaming murder, echoing in the woods and haunting my ears. Because I am a coward and I blame my self for my mother death. She sacrifices so much for me. I didn't deserve to be her son. She deserved better. I just brought her dreams down. I ruined her life.

I was founded by the police and they sent me back to my horrible step-father. Nobody believed me of the puffer-fish man. They thought it was a traumatic phase of my mother death. They believed a wild animal killed her, but I knew better. They thought I was insane. They sent me to therapy and gave me meds. I always carry the ring with me, wherever I go, never letting it go. Sometime I will just sit there for hours, looking at the ring and remember about my mom. Her funeral was in New York but her body was moved to Beacon Hills, where I know she wanted to be bury at. I was the only one at the funeral, as I mourn and cried over the death of my mother. I lived with Gabe ever since then. It was Hades, Tarturas, my personal hell. He abused me, beat me until I was black and blue, cover in bruises and injuries, and I will always cry and beg for mercy. He will chain me up in my room to a screw down chair and duck-tape my mouth, muffling my screams for help. But no one was there to help me. He will starve me to death. I was his personal slave until I ran away at the age of 11, when I had enough and left.

The monsters soon came after me and I had to fight for my life with an aluminum baseball bat and a silver pocket knife. I don't know why they chase me but I fought back for my life and avenge my mother death. Every anger I had, I used that as my advantage to fight back. I sooner found out that I can control water, talk to fish and horses, cause storms and earthquakes. A year later a satyr, Grover found me in an alley, behind a dumpster sleeping, in Montana. We then went to Camp Hal-blood and he explained to me who I truly am. A Greek demigod. And that is how it all started. I still kept the ring, placing it on my camp necklace, never taking it off. There was never a day when I thought about her, blaming myself and the nightmares that still haunt me. I sooner found out that the monster was sent by Oceanus, since then, I've been plotting my revenge for him and the monster that killed my mother.

From there you know the rest of my oh so amazing, adventurous life. Finding Zeus master bolt, sailing across the Sea of Monsters, holding the sky with all my strength, traveling through the Labyrinth and winning the Second Titan War, becoming the Savior of Olympus and declining the offer of becoming a god. Then a few peaceful months, I was kidnapped, by the oh so very caring Queen of Olympus, who also stole ALL of my memories and sent me to the Roman Camp. I later found out, in the Roman Camp, that my mom was a Daughter of Apollo, here at the Roman camp, and left when she out she was having a Roman/ Greek baby. Then later, I went to a quest to free Thanatos, regain all of memories by drinking Gorgon blood, happily reunite with my family, fell to Taturus ALONE , closed the Doors of Death, fought Gaea by myself, and won the Giant War. I had a great family with me helping me through. My beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, was by my side and an important person in my life. Grover, my best friend. Thalia and Jason Grace daughter and son of Zeus, Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque son and daughter of Hades, cousins who I treated as my brothers and sisters. Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, my friend at the Roman Camp. Reyna Ramirez, daughter of Bellona, who has forgiven me and made me praetor with her at the Roman camp. Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, friends of mine when we just want to talk or hang out. Chiron, who I saw as a fatherly figure. And my father, Poseidon, help me when I needed it.

But if you look back, you could see the keyword HAD. Now I am nothing to them. Just a stupid, idiotic, pathetic, weak, worthless boy, that they just used for fame. All because of my ass-whole of a half-brother. It was midnight and I was taking camp patrols, sitting next to Thalia tree and Pelus the dragon and guardian of the Golden Fleece, when I saw someone running up the hill, with a small army of monsters behind her/he. I told Conner, who was taking patrol with me, to blow the conch shell and get Chiron, while I go down there. I took out a pen, uncapped it and transformed into my 3 foot-long bronze sword, Riptide and sprinted into battle.

Once I was close to the scene, I saw what I am dealing with. There were about 8 hell-hounds and 2 Dracanea. The figure was a short, skinny, scrawny, lanky guy. He looked about my age. He had a rat-nest of brown hair, eyes color of mud, bad case of acne and two slightly front teeth. He was cowering and looks like he was about to pee his pants. I put my focus on my targets

One of the hell-hounds lunged at me, but I rolled to the side and stabbing it on the side, turning it to yellow dust. Another hell-hound charged at me and I ran towards it, dropping to my knees, bent my back backwards, slid under it's stomach and stabbing it right in the middle of it's body, covering me in yellow dust. I jumped back on my feet, did a jumping spinning hook kick to the Dracaene spear, knocking it out of her hands and be-headed her. Pain shot through me, as one of the Dracaene sliced me on my shoulder, behind me. I quickly turned around and deflected a blow to my leg. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. The Draceane raised her sword and gave it a swift move to my neck, where it will clean my head off, if I haven't acted quickly and dropped down. I sweeped my legs under hers, causing her to fall on her back and drop her weapon. I went on a kneeling position, rotated Riptide in circles and stabbed the Draceane through her heart. She gasped and turned to yellow dust. I quickly whipped my head up and saw that the last 6 hell-hounds surrounded me in a circle, growling and looking at me with blood-lust eyes. The kid was hiding behind a tree, watching everything with fearful eyes. I looked at the hell-hounds, as they slowly came closer, trying to find a weakness in them or a plan.

And a plan popped in my head. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and raised my hands up. I was searching for water and found it at the beach. The same pain came to my gut, as I willed the water to come. When I opened my eyes, my hands were above my head, levitating water above me, that could fill at least 7 pools. Sweat dripped down my forehead. The hell-hounds looked at the water with fear in their eyes. They were about to escape, but they were not going away that easily. I pushed my hands forward and the water rushed at the Hell-hounds. The hell-hounds were washed away, only leaving sounds of yelps and a trail of yellow dust. I was tired, but I made myself get up and walk up to the guy and make sure he was alright. I found him behind a tree, in a fetal position.

" Please don't kill me monsters! Kill the other guy!". he shouted fearfully.

I scowled and said,

" I'm not the monsters. I'm the guy, that you want them to kill".

He looked up and quickly stood up. He try to intimidate me, but a puppy could've done a better job.

" Yeah, well. Whatever. I didn't needed your help. I had everything under control".

I just scoffed. I dealt guys like him in school and gangs on the run.

" Whatever dude. Oh and a little tip, I'll change your pants if I were you? Then again, why would I be you?"

His face turned red and he walked away from me, purposely bumping into me. But he just hurt himself, than me.

We walked up the hill and saw all of the campers there, ready for battle. Annabeth face was relieved when she saw me, but her attention quickly went to the ass-whole, which un-nerved me. The whole camp gasped at something glowing above his head. His parent claimed him. Not any parent. My DAD. I mentally groaned when I realized he was my new half-brother. A bright flash came and everybody knelt down, as they all felt the power of a god. It was my father, Poseidon. I smiled at him, but it quickly faded away as he completely ignored me and walked up to my half-brother.

" Everybody, welcome my son, Austin Reed ", Poseidon said with so much pride in his voice. That struck me at the heart. He was never that proud with me. Since Poseidon was my only parent left, I tried everything to make him proud of me. All demigods do.

And to make matters worse, Austin started to boast about how he defeated an army of 25 monsters and 2 weeks surviving on his own, with only his hands as weapons. And that I just watched everything and didn't help him. He lied to everybody through his teeth. But what was worse, is that everybody believed him, even Annabeth. They all look at him like, some sort of god. Everybody then started to resent me, except my closest friends and girlfriend. But they soon left me after 1 week, like everybody else in my life. Austin told everybody with lies. Destroying their things, blaming me, and how I let their siblings die in the war. The only person I had left was Annabeth. Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, The Stolls, Chiron Apollo, even my own father, all hated me and betrayed me. But soon, Annabeth left me too.

It was midnight and I just came back after doing a little favor for Demeter about saving the environment. Just a simple task. I was hoping for Annabeth to greet me, but nothing. In fact nobody was around. They all seem to be at the Amphitheatre. Everybody was cheering. But not for me. For Austin. The Big Three was their, as well as the other Olympians. I hid back in the shadows, as nobody saw me.

" All hail, Austin Reed, the most powerful demigod to have ever lived and true hero", shouted Zeus to the crowd.

Ever-body cheered in agreement. Austin had a smug smile on his face, that I just want to punch t off his face. I was watching everything with anger. Austin then grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. She kissed right back eagerly if I say so. I snapped.

" What is going on HERE?", I shouted over the cheering, walking up, making everybody stop and watch me. They clearly saw I was pissed off.

" Ah, look who finally showed up?", sneered Zeus.

Everybody looked at me with disgust, even my own father. All except for Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

" What. Is. Going. On?", I asked through gritted teeth.

" Well, we are celebrating a hero. Me", said a smug Austin.

I took a step forward, but was stopped by my dad pointing his Trident at my chest. I looked at him with disbelief.

" What are you doing?"

" The Gods have discussed together and have agreed to banish you from camp. You are no longer welcome here", he said to me with venom in his voice.

My eyes widen. They're kicking me out.

" Banishing me? For what? What have I done?", I asked them.

" For working with Titans and Gaea in the war. Austin has full proof of you betraying us", answered Zeus.

" What?! Are you stupid?! After everything I have done, you banish me, by my stupid half-brother lies?!", I shouted to everybody.

" Watch who you are talking to boy", dangerously said Poseidon.

**" BOY?! I'M YOUR SON!" **I shouted at him.

" You're not my son".

I looked at him, with hurt all over my face.

" After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me. A father should not treat their own child like this".

**" YOU'RE A MISTAKE!"**. shouted Poseidon to me.

" So meeting my mother was a mistake, huh?", I asked him, rage in my body.

" Don't talk about your mother", threatened Poseidon. I ignored him.

" If I am a mistake, did you regret ever meeting my mother? Did you even loved her? Or you just wanted to get in her pants?", I fired questions after questions at him. He was silent. " **ANSWER ME!**", I shouted at him, tears now coming down my cheeks.

**" YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER! **It is all your fault that she is dead. If you haven't come along, she would be alive with me. But no, you left your mother to die", raged Poseidon.

I stood there frozen, hurt by his words. I know it is my fault. Everything is my fault. He's right. I am a mistake. It was so quiet, that you can hear a pin drop.

" You have an hour to pack your things and leave. Never come back", said Zeus, breaking the silence.

I looked at everybody, but they wouldn't make eye contact with me. My eyes connected with Annabeth. We had a silent conversation.

_Are you coming with me? _my eyes asked her

She hesitated and didn't look at me. That's all the answer I needed. I looked away from her and looked at the ground, hurt, sadness, fury, and betrayal written all over my face. I swallowed back a sob.

" Fine. But remember this day. The day you lost a hero. When you need me the most, I won't come to your aid. When you pray for me to come back, I won't listen. Come searching for me, you won't find me", I whispered darkly to them

I quickly left and walked to Cabin 3, to pack. Behind me I could hear the celebration going on. I marched to Cabin 3 and barge through the door. I was breathing heavily. I walk to the mirror, connected to my dresser. I leaned on the dresser and looked at my reflection. When I saw myself, words like Mistake, Traitor whispered in my ear. Anger filled my body and I punched the mirror, shattering it to million shards. I flipped the dresser to the other side of the cabin. I ripped off my camp necklace, feeling that it was choking me, causing the beads to bounce on the floor. I took off my camp shirt, like it was on fire and threw it across the cabin, leaving me bare chest. I threw pictures of camp to the trash. A picture frame of me and Annabeth, broken as I threw it at the wall. I walked up to my closet and threw away and ripped all clothes of camp. I smashed the alarm clock with my foot. I ran my hand through my hair.

_**" You killed you mother"**_

I punched the wall.

_**" How could you Percy?"**_

Punch

_**" I trusted you!"**_

Punch. Punch

_**" I thought we were friends?"**_

Punch. Punch. Punch

_**" It's all you fault that my sister is dead!"**_

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

_**All your fault!**_

Scream. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

_**"All my fault."**_

Tears spilled. I slid down on my back and down to the floor. I sobbed in my hands.

_**All my fault. **_

_**All my fault.**_

_**All my fault.**_

The words repeated over and over again in my head. I banged the back of my head on t he wall, over and over again, just want to get rid of those words. How could they do this to me? After everything I have ever done for them, this is how the repay me? I could see why Luke sided with the Titans. I lost everybody. Thalia. Nico. Jason. Leo. Piper. Chiron. Grover. Apollo. My own father. Annabeth. Annabeth. Her name just brings rage through my veins. After everything we have gone through, does that mean nothing to her? I have nobody. I am alone. Again.

I just sat there, when I saw the ring my mother has given me. I picked it up and hold it tightly in my right hand. I was hoping to give this to Annabeth someday, but everything has changed. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, hoping this is all just a nightmare. Through my close eyelids, a bright white light came in my room. My eyes snapped open and I was blinded by the light. I used my hands to cover my eyes from the brightness of the mysterious light.

" What the", I muttered.

The light slowly faded away. I removed my hands from my face and saw that it was Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and a guy that I don't know. He was 6'2 and like all gods, handsome. His skin was like space threw up on him. Pitch black. Stars. Planets. He was very muscular. He has silver hair and eyes as stars. He was bout in his mid 20's and wore a silver toga. He just radiated power, but I wasn't affected by it.I quickly jumped up to my feet and took out Riptide.

" What do you want? Did Zeus send you to get rid of me, once and for all, huh? Are you here to kill me? Because if you are, I'm not going down without a fight", I dangerously told them, ready to use Riptide.

The mystery guy walked up to me, but I raised Riptide, warning him. He stopped and raised his hands.

" Perseus, we are not here to harm you. Quiet the opposite actually. Please, just lower your weapon".

I didn't lower my guard.

" Swear it. Swear it in the River Styx, that everything you say is true".

" I swear it on the River Styx and my life that I am telling the truth and did not come here to kill you", sweared the mysterious guy.

I slowly put away Riptide, walked across the room and grabbed a random shirt, next to the broken dresser. As I put on a Nike shirt on, with my back facing them, I asked them,

" Then what the hell do you want from me, and who are you?"

" I'm sorry, where's my manners? I'm Chaos", he said, raising his hand for me to shake.

I was unfazed by this. Yeah, I know he is the creator of the universe and all, and he could kill me right here, with a blink of an eye, but honestly, nothing just matters. Me dying, doesn't mater to me anymore.I shook his hand and said,

'" Perseus Jackson. Still doesn't explain why you are here?"

I know rude, but I don't care.

" Perseus, don't be so rude", scolded Hestia at me.

" It's alright Hestia. He has a right to be like this. I'm also quite impress. Nobody has spoken to me like that, after I told them who I am".

" I see other as equals, not by their title or power", I told him.

" Oh, yes, you are perfect for the job", said a way to excites Chaos.

" Can you just please explain to me why you're here, so I can start packing. The faster I pack, the faster I can leave this hell-hole", I told them, as I start to rummage through the damage of my stuff and look for a dufell bag. This time it was Hermes who spoke up.

" That is why we are here. We want to make an offer with you. All of us".

" I'm sorry but no. I learned the hard way to not believe the words the Gods say", I accusingly said.

" Watch who you are accusing boy?", threatened Artemis.

I stopped looking around and face Artemis, anger in my eyes.

" Or what?! You are going to kill me?! Turn me into a jackelope?! Go right ahead. You are going to be no different than your arrogant father", I angrily snapped at her.

Her face softened and place a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

" We are sorry Perseus. We tried everything that we can to change Zeus mind, but he was to worried about how powerful you have become and was afraid you were going to steal his throne", explained Aphrodite.

" Then Zeus is a bigger idiot than I thought. You out of all the gods should know that I don't want power. I want a normal life", I said.

" And you will get a normal life", said Demeter.

" What do you mean?", I asked them, as that received my full attention.

" Our offer. If you accept it, you will leave everything behind, a fresh start. Only if you accept", explained Hestia to me.

" It depends on what the offer is?", I told them.

" I am hoping, if you accept the offer of becoming my apprentice. You will help me bring peace and balance through the universe. You will gain part of my powers and will train with me in my realm, through your dreams or anytime", explained a hopeful Chaos

" Also, if you accept my offer, I will like to become your Patron. For millenia, I have been searching the right hero to be my champion", said an also hopeful Hestia

I look at each of their faces, detecting any false info and lie. I saw non. I thought through their offer. It was very tempting yes, but if I take it, I'll know I will never have a normal life. But I want to show everybody how stronger I have become without them. That I don't need them. I am better off without them. Show them what they lost. With a final decision, I know exactly what to do. I knelt down on one knee, took out Riptide, and pointed it to the ground, bowing my head.

" I accept your offer My Ladies, and My Lord's", I told them.

They started to cheer and Aphrodite grabbed my arm. made me stand up, and showered my whole face with kisses. Hestia and Artemis had to pull her away from me. I had red lipstick stains all over my face.

" Stop it Aphrodite! Can't you please not bed the only decent man on earth", argued Artemis.

Aphrodite pouted.

" I was just giving him my gratitude for accepting our offer. Isn't that right Perseus?", winked Aphrodite at me.

I just looked at her with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Hermes laughed at me and patted my back.

" I think you broke him Aphrodite", joked Hermes.

I blushed and thanked Demeter as she handed me a cloth, as I used it to wipe the lipstick off my face.

" But where am I going to live at then? It is kinda obvious that I can't stay here", I asked them

Demeter sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Think it through your head. What other place do you call home, beside New York?"

I thought hard. I looked around as if that will give me the answer to my question. And it did. My eyes landed on 1 particular picture that was on the floor, covered in shards of the mirror I broken. I slowly walked forward, bent down and picked it up carefully, dusting away the shards off. It was a picture of my 5th birthday party. It was me, my mom, Aunt Melissa, Scott, Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski. Scott, Stiles, and I wore blue birthday hats and were laughing loudly as we threw cake at each other. My mom and Aunt Melissa was scolding at us, while Mr. Stilinski just chuckled. A smile slowly appeared on my face, remembering that day. I got up and pocketed the picture in my jeans, the same place where I placed the ring. I turned around and faced them.

" Beacon Hills, California. So I'll stay at my Aunt's house, but wouldn't they be in danger because of my demigod scent?", I asked them, worried about my only family safety.

" Once we have given you some of our powers, monsters will be to terrified to come after you. They will believe it will be a godly presence, not a demigod. Only a few monsters will attack, if commanded by another god", explained Chaos.

I nodded, relief that I'm not going to put other people in more danger.

" Are you ready?", asked Hermes, as Chaos stepped forward.

I nodded and looked dead-eye at Chaos.

" I was born ready ."

Chaos nodded at me and closed his eyes. He started to speak in Greek in a rapid pace, that I didn't understand a single word he said. Then black and silver mist came out of his body and reached to mine. As the mist touched me, I gasped in surprise as power surged through me. I could feel it go through my veins. Boil through my blood as more Ichor surged through me. I felt a cold sensation go through the left side of my upper body and the left side of my neck. I felt so powerful, that I could fight the Giant War all over again by myself. I didn't know, but my stated to glow brighter in the dark. Everything seems so much clearer. Easier. My whole body glowed so bright that t he gods shielded their eyes.

A few seconds later, it stopped and Chaos was sweating and breathing heavily. My vision was blurry and I was gasping for air. They were gasps around the room. I looked at them and Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, and Aphrodite was blushing madly. Aphrodite was looking at me like something I diidn't like the looks of it.

" What?! What's wrong?!", I asked them in a panic voice.

Is it me or is this shirt grew tighter, I thought to my self, barely could breathe in my now tight shirt. They just stared at me, mouth opening and closing. Hermes and Chaos was the only on that seems cooperating, as Hermes rolled his eyes at the goddesses. Hermes snapped his finger and out of thin air he materialized a full length mirror. I gave him a confused look and asked,

" Why d-?", the sentence got stuck in my throat. My eyes widen as I look at my reflection in the mirror. I've changed. I was more taller now, towered over my 6'0 to a 6'4. My sun-kissed tan glowed in the dark. My eyes shined brighter, more vibrant. I have also gain a few more muscles, the reason why my shirt is so tight and my pants being so short. The grey streak in my hair became a brighter silver color. I notice a black drawing at the left side of my neck, all the way down to my left arm, stopping at my wrist. I realized it was a tattoo. Curiosity got the better of me and I had to basically rip odd my shirt, to take it off of me. I was right, it is a tattoo. A tribal tattoo. It spread across the left side of my chest, stopping at the middle of my upper body. I turned around and the left side of my back is also covered in tattoos. Basically the whole left side of my upper body. I turned back around and trace the tattoo with my index finger. I snapped out of my trance as Chaos started talking.

" The tribal tattoo is your enchanted armor. When you in a battle, just think the armor in your head and the tattoo will start to change into your battle armor. To change back, just think in your mind to change the armor back into a tattoo and wallah! Go on, give it a go".

I did as he said.

I tightly shut my eyes closed and imagine the tattoo spreading all over me, forming into a armor. You know the feeling when your foot fall asleep, well that is how my whole body feels. It was uncomfortable. I slowly opened my eyes, as the feeling went away. I was surprised at what I saw. My whole clothes changed.

I wore a black sleeve-less under armour muscle shirt, with a black/white assassin jacket over it, with the hood already up, covering almost my whole face except my mouth, cheeks, and nose. Over my jacket was a midnight black and silver Greek/Roman chest plate with the symbol of the Arrows of Chaos in the middle. The symbol is a silver liquid color with 8 arrows pointing out in different directions. I wore slim black jeans, with black army boots. I wore black leather finger-less gloves. I have a gun holster around my waist with 2 9Mm black guns. 2 swords holder was on my back, that wold make an "X" shape. I have belt of throwing knives. I also have a hidden dagger behind my back, 3 on each of my shoulder, and 1 each in my boot. I have 10 black ninja throwing stars, with silver swirls, under each of my sleeves. The most shocking thing was the midnight black wings, sprouting behind my back. I slowly touched them and was surprised of the softness. It twitched under my touch.

I then closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and thought back to my original uncomfortable feeling came back and made my eyes to stay open. I looked in fascination as the armor slowly disappeared and crawled up to my skin, forming back the tattoo at it;s previous place.

" My blessing has en-chance your hearing, sight, smell, strength, speed, and your reflexes. Your weapons on your armor will always come back. They are a mixture of celestic bronze, imperial gold, and a rare metal of mine called chaos black iron, which makes the metal indestructible. They're also what you're bullets are made of. Your armor and wings will camouflage to any color to be unseen by your enemies. Also your hood will never fall down. Not even if someone pulls it down. Only you can", explained Chaos to me.

I looked down at my right forearm and flexed my arm. I started at my **SPQR** tattoo with 16 lines. Mars wanted to add them, to show everybody I am a true Roman warrior. Ares hates my guts but Mars admires my skills. Bi-polar much. I didn't need to look up, as Hermes tossed me a dark blue muscle shirt, as I caught it with ease. I slipped it on and with my peripheral vision, I saw Aphrodite pout.

" What about your powers? What powers did I receive from you?", I asked him.

He looked sheepish and gave out a nervous laugh.

" Um, I don't exactly know what powers you received. Your the first demigod I have blessed. You may have 1 or multiple powers".

I looked at him with shock, as everybody else did.

" So, you're telling me I have powers, that even you don't know, and me not be able to control it?"

" Yup".

" Fantastic", I muttered, as I ran a hand through my hair.

" Don't worry about it. We will find out your powers through training", said Chaos.

Aphrodite then came bouncing towards me.

" Oooohhhh, I want to go next", she squealed.

I looked at her with fear and looked at the gods and goddesses to help me, but they just laughed at me. She stopped right in front of me, to close to my comfort.

" Ready?", she asked me with giddy.

I gulped nervously.

" Is that a trick question?"

She gave out a perfect laugh and she wrap her arms around my neck, smashing her lips on mine. My eyes widen and I could see that everybody was not expecting that. I tried to squirm away but she had an iron grip on me. A pink glow surrounded us and I tightly closed my eyes, just want to get it over with it. Aphrodite used her godly powers on me, and controlled my whole body, forcing me to kiss her back. Our moths started to move in sync. I could feel her smile in the kiss. The pink glow grew brighter. Aphrodite ran her hands through my hair. I tried to stop, but couldn't. My hands grabbed her waist, gripping it, and pushing us together more. When her tongue slid through my mouth, that's when the trance broke and I had control over my mind. I quickly pushed her away and tried to get oxygen in my lungs. I saw Aphrodite grin like a fan-girl.

" Why?", I gasped out . " Did you do that for?"

She giggled and replied,

" Giving you my blessing."

I shot her an annoyed look.

" Well warn me next time before you do something like that again."

Her eyes lit up and she said in a seduced voice, lace with charm speak,

" Again? So, ther's going to be a next time?"

My mind clouded a bit, before I shook my head. I gave her a look and said,

" Nice try Aphrodite. You know your charm speak don't work on me".

She pouted.

" I'll get you Perseus. One of these days", she said determined.

I just shook my head and wiped her red lipstick off from my lips.

" My blessing has let you know how to speak French fluently and also enhance your looks a bit", explained Aphrodite.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and saw that she was right. My face became more masculine. Sculpted. More muscles. My skin, flawless. My hair felt like silk. Basically I had the looks like the Gods, if not better. Aphrodite then stepped back and Hermes came forward. He raised his right hand, as if he want me to shake it. I raised my eyebrows at him, confused. He rolled his eyes and said,

" Just shake my hand. Or do you want me to kiss you?"

I immediately took the first option. I raised my hand and shook his hand.I gasped in shock. I fell on one knee as power surged through me. A golden glow grew around us and it quickly went away. I took deep breaths and I stood up. Hermes just gave me a mischievous smile.

" I have given you the ability to steal like a pro and lie a whole lot better", explained Hermes.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I wasn't the best liar, I'll admit that.

" Also", he whispered in my ear.

He sneakily slipped something in my hands. I looked down and saw that it was a pure gold I-phone 6. I put it in my pocket. I smiled at him and said,

" Thanks Hermes."

He just patted my back.

" No problem cuz."

He then started to turn back away, before I said,

" Hermes."

He turned around innocently.

" My wallet", I said, with my hand out waiting for my wallet.

" Damn", he muttered, as he handed me my wallet. I stuff my wallet back into my back pocket of my jeans. Artemis then came forward.

" I haven't practically said thank you for saving me and hold the weight of the world for me. Also I'll like to apologize for my idiotic brother decision and be happy if we be friends. I'll like to give you this. For everything", said Artemis.

She snapped her finger and out of thin air materialized something. She placed it in my hand. It was cold. I looked down and saw that it was necklace. It was a sliver/black chain connected to a half-moon pendent with a rubber cord in the inside, doing zig-zags. When I was putting it around my neck, Artemis started explaining.

" When you pull on the moon pendant, it will transform into a silver hunting bow, with never ending arrows in a quiver. T transform it back, just imagine it back to a necklace".

" Thank you Lady Artemis. I'll gladly be friends with you.I'll will even help you recruit new huntress. You have my word", I promised to her, as I bowed my head slightly

She gave me one of her rare Artemis smile.

" Thank you Perseus."

I just gave her a smile. Artemis stepped back and Demeter stepped forward.

" A reward, for doing my little quest and many time for saving Olympus, I give you this. May it help you in battle", she said while handing me a leather cuff bracelet with a crest. The crest had a Greek shield that was celestic bronze, with a red Pegasus in the middle. A sword was on top of the shield, with a red ribbon on the hilt. Going across was a spear and a red spartan helmet.

Demeter grabbed my left wrist and placed it on my wrist for me. She then pushed the shield and took a step back. There was a loud Clang! and I had a shield. It was made out of celestic bronze and the pictures had of me during the Second Titan War and Giant War, and a red Pegasus in the middle.

" Tap the red Pegasus twice and it will transform back to a crest. It will always come back to you", explained Demeter.

I tapped the red Pegasus twice and it transformed back to a cuff. I bowed my head to her and said,

" Thank you, Lady Demeter."

She smiled at me.

" And eat more cereal. More grains, the better", demanded Demeter.

I just rolled my eyes at her but had a small smile on my face.

" I will", I told her.

Demeter stepped back and Hestia stepped forward. She gave me a motherly and warm smile, which I happily returned.

" Save the best for last, huh?", replied Hestia at me.

I just chuckled in response.

" You ready, my champion?"

" Always am, my patron."

Hestia stepped forward and engulfed me in her arms, giving me a motherly hug. I was surprised at first but I slowly started to hug her back. A amber fire started around us. Instead of the fire burning me, I felt a warm feeling. Like a fresh, clean blanket that just came from the dryer. I gasped as I started to see visions.

_It was a 1-year old me and my mom. I was taking my first baby-steps. My mom was cheering me on._

_" Come on Percy. Come to mommy. You can do it."_

_Baby me gave out a squealing giggle and made my chubby legs to move. I slowly walked to my mom, who was 2ft away from me. I finally reached her as I stumble on the last step. She caught me in her arms and started to kiss my forehead. The vision changed._

_I was 4-5 old now and I was in the backyard of my Aunt Melissa. I was playing with 4 year old Stiles and Scott. Stiles had his usual buzz cut brown hair, and Scott hair was above his ears and untamed. But not untamed as mine. We were playing superheroes. Stiles was Batman, Scott the Flash, and I was Superman. We then form into a triangle group and raised our fist up in the air._

_" All for one", I said._

_" And one for all", we all said together._

_The vision changed again. It was night time. I was 6 years old, in my PJ's and was tuck in bed. My mom sighed and swept my bangs to the side. She gently kissed my forehead and whispered,_

_" I love you, my little hero."_

The visions was over by a swish of flames. I was back in reality. I hold onto Hestia tighter and closed my eyes tightly, wanting to see the visions again. I was silently crying on Hestia shoulder. She gently pulled away. I still had my eyes tightly closed. I felt something lift my chin up.

" Open your eyes, Perseus", Hestia said softly to me.

I didn't want to. I want to see my Mom again. Like the old times. But I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at Hestia warm amber fire eyes. She smiled at me and wiped the tears away on my cheeks.

" As my champion, you have power over some of my domains. Control over fire. Heal and travel through flames. Conjure up food out of thin air. Your body temperature is now 110 degrees, so your immune to cold temperature. And most important. Hope.", explained Hestia.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes. They were on fire, just like Hestia, But mine was a sea-green/blue color flames, not like Hestia amber fire eyes. It slowly went back to my original normal eyes. I turned around and hugged Hestia tightly. She chuckled at me.

" Thank you", I whispered to her, as I let go of her.

She just smiled at me.

" I also want to give this." She placed something in my hands. I looked down and saw it was a golden ring, with the picture of a hearth and a Latin writing Spera.

" Twist is clockwise and it will transform into a Imperial golden sword, Spera. Counter clockwise will return it back", she explained.

I placed the ring in my right hand, middle finger. She took a step back with the other goddesses and gods.

" Thank you, all of you. I don't know where I'll be without your hep", I gratefully told them.

They smiled at me.

" We will see each other soon in the future, Perseus. But for now, I bid you farewell", said Chaos, as they all started to glow, until t hey disappeared.

I sighed and started to pack everything of my belongings. Shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, money, drachmas, weapons, first aid-kit, ambrosia, nectar, and pictures of my Mom, Aunt Melissa, Scott, and Stiles. I filled up 2 duffel bag and 1 backpack. I threw everything of camp into the trash can. I tested out my new found powers from Hestia and burned it. I watched as the pictures and camp clothes burn into ashes. I left Cabin 3, not even putting out the fire.

I then started walking towards the woods, going to say good-bye to one last person. I finally reached to a cave, that had a curtain drape over it.

I could hear music in the background and soft humming. I smiled a little at that. I walked inside. With her back turned, I could only see a girl with fiery, curly red hair. She was my age and 5 to 6 inches shorter than me. She wore an over size red hoodie and jeans splattered with paint and glitter. She had her speakers connected to her I-pod listening to Imagine Dragons " Its Time".

She was so busy with her painting, that she didn't notice I was behind her. I lightly tap her shoulder. That was a mistake. She dropped her brush, whipped out a small bronze knife, turned around, and slashed at me. I quickly caught her wrist and twisted it, not painfully, and mad her drop her knife. Her eyes widen in shock, but quickly relaxed once she realized it was me.

" Percy", she breathed out relived. I could hear her heart-beating frantically. " You scared me."

I gave her a lopsided smile.

" Your getting better, Rachel", I complimented her as I let go of her wrist and crouch down to receive her knife.

" I have been training."

Rachel was the new oracle. She tell prophecy and see glimpse of the future. She was a clear-sighted mortal, when she saw my sword through the mist a couple years back. And when I accidentally stabbed her. But she didn't get hurt. No blood, no foul. Then we met again during our freshman year, and we became friends from then on. She has emerald green eyes and paint covering her face. She is also filthy rich, but isn't like one of those snobby rich people. I stood up and handed her knife back. She gasped and grabbed my left arm.

" When did you get a tattoo?"

" It's a really long story."

She then just notice the bags. Her face drops.

" Your leaving", she stated.

I gave her a sad look.

" I have to leave RED. The gods banished me out of camp. If I don't leave, well, it's not going to be pretty."

Her eyes started to tear up.

" Then, I'm coming with you."

I shook my head.

" No Rachel. You have to stay here. You're more protected here. Safe. Away from me", I told her sadly.

She shook her head and tears started sliding down her cheeks. I quickly enveloped her in my arms. She cried loudly on my chest.

" Why does all the bad things happen to you?", murmured Rachel in my chest.

" Life's a bitch, RED," I murmured in her ear.

She gave out a small giggle. She step back from my arms and wipe the tears away with her fingers. I sighed sadly.

" I'm going to stay at Beacon Hills, in California. I have an aunt there and I'm hoping she'll let me stay there. I came here to say good-bye."

She said nothing.

" If you need anything or are in danger, give me a call okay. No matter where you are, I'll be there", I continued.

She still said nothing.

I sighed and started to pick up my bags. I gently kissed her forehead. I slowly then started to leave when,

" Percy! Wait!", shouted Rachel.

I turned around as she ran towards me. She launched herself on me, making me drop my bags. She wrap her arms around my neck and smashed her lips on mine. My eyes widen, but slowly started to kiss back. Our lips moved in sync and she raked her hands through my hair. Unlike Aphrodite, this wasn't forced. My hands were on her hips, bringing her closer. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I accepted. Things started to heat up. She pushed me to the wall and her hands started to feel my muscles under my shirt. I bit her bottom lip, making her moan. We soon had to separate for air. We were both panting heavily. Our foreheads connected.

" That should've been our first kiss", breathed out Rachel.

I looked in her eyes.

" I have to go, before they figure out I'm still here".

She sighed sadly.

" I'll miss you".

" I'll miss you too RED".

We then separated from each other. I grabbed my bags and sling them across my back. Right when I was at the entrance Rachel yelled out my name.

"Percy!"

" Yeah?", I asked her.

" Kill some monsters for me".

I smiled at her.

" Will do. Bye."

" Bye, Percy", she whispered sadly, waving good-bye.

I know me and Rachel had some history in the past, but it will never work out. Her being a oracle and swearing to be a maiden for life. It will never happen. It was best off if we just stay friends. I left the cave and went deeper in the woods. I stop and looked up in the night sky. I brought 2 finger to my lips and gave out my famous taxi whistle. In a few seconds, in the distance in the sky, a black object appeared coming towards me. It galloped in front of me and it was my trusty Pegasus, Blackjack.

Also, the shadows started to form together, until a huge, huge, dog jumped out, Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hell-hound. She barked happily at me, sounding like a canon going off.

_"Hey boss, what's up?"_, Blackjack said in my head.

" Hey Blackjack", I said to him, while giving him a sugar cube.

_" So what can I do for my favourite boss?"_

" First of all, don't call me boss", I told him.

He just neighed at me.

" And second. How does Beacon Hills, California sounds to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 apples, a box of sugar cubes, and a bag full of donuts, Blackjack has agreed to take me across the country. I took out my I-phone 6. I put my thumb on the button as it scans my fingerprint. I then started to push the number of my Aunt Melissa phone number. I was about to push the **" call **" button when I hesitated._ What if she says no? Will she even remember me? What happens if she doesn't like me?, _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and forced my thumb to push the button. I placed it on my ear, as it started to ring. I ran a hand through my hair, a habit when I'm nervous. There was a click.

_" Hello?", _a woman voice said.

" Um, Aunt Melissa?"

She gasped at the other end of the line.

_" Percy?! Is that you?! Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I heard from you!", _said Aunt Melissa.

" Yeah, it's me. It's been a while".

" _It's really good to hear from you. How you've been_?"

I sighed.

" I've been better."

She heard the sadness in my voice.

" _What's wrong? What happened_?"

I scratch the back of my neck and let out a deep breath.

" I had a fight with my dad and was wondering if I can ask you a favor?"

Before you start, no she doesn't know about the Gods and me. Poseidon manipulated the mist, when I ran away, making it seem I lived with him, and that he worked in the Navy. You just got to love the mist.

" _You could ask me anything sweetie. You're like a son to me_", Aunt Melissa said.

That brought a happy smile on my face and my eyes glisten with tears.

" I was wondering if I could stay with you at Beacon Hills, until I graduate from High School?", I asked her hopefully.

" _Of course you can live with us. Only if that's okay with your father_?", she told me.

I nodded my head excitedly, then realized she can't see me.

" Yeah, yeah. He's fine with it. Thanks Aunt Melissa", I thanked her.

"_ No problem sweetie. You will just have to crash in the guest room_."

" It's alright."

" _How are you going to get here?", _she asked me.

" I'll fly over there. And thanks so much Aunt Melissa. Can't wait to see you and Scott."

" _No problem sweetie. I can't wait to finally see how you've grown up_."

_You have no idea_, I thought.

" Bye Aunt Melissa. So you in a couple hours."

" _Bye Percy. See you soon_."

She then ended the call.

I pumped my fist in the air and shouted,

" Yes!"

I pocketed my I-phone 6 and face Mrs. O'Leary. I whispered the direction to our location in her ear and she shadow traveled away. I turned back to Blackjack and made sure my bags were firmly strap around him and would not fall.

" Let's make this challenge, buddy. First one there, eats a box full of donuts", I told Blackjack.

" _You're on. But how are you going to get there. Last time I checked, you don't have wings_."

I just gave him a mysterious smile and I pictured in my head of my armor and wings. Blackjack neighed when he saw my tattoo change into my armor and wings sprouting from my back. My hood covered my face but I could see everything

" You were saying."

" _Whatever. But you can't beat me with those pigeon wings_."

" Psh. How hard is it to fly?", I asked him.

I took a running start and my wings started to flap. I pump my legs with more speed and jumped in the air. I glided through the sky. I wobbled a bit in the air but got the hang of it.

" See it's no-", I was cutted off by a branch hitting my face. I fell about 30 ft. and landed hard on the dirt, face first. I groaned and spit the dirt out of my mouth. Me and my big mouth. Blackjack galloped next to me.

" _I could taste the donuts already_", he said.

" Shut up", I grumbled as I stood up and dusted the dirt off of me.

I did it again and flew high up in the air. My wings flapping and gliding through the air. The wind whistle past my ears and ruffle my feathers. The stars twinkle in the night sky. I could see the lights, traffic, and buildings of New York city from here. I felt so free. It was an amazing feeling. I gave out a happy shout in the air. Blackjack flew next to me.

" You ready?", I challenged him.

" _The question that you should be asking is, are you ready_?". counter Blackjack as he took a head-start.

I chuckled and flapped my wings more. We raced for 6 hours, with the 5 minutes water breaks and rest. We just pass the Beacon Hills sign, with me beating Blackjack by a second. It was still dark and it was bout 5:30 in the morning. My feet gracefully landed a couple houses away from my aunt's and cousin's house. I panted slightly, as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

" I", pant " Win"

Blackjack dropped dead to the ground.

" _Beginners_", Pant " _Luck_", said Blackjack.

" Whatever. I won fair and square."

I walked over to him and gave him an apple that I conjured up. He happily munched on the apple. I walked to his back and grabbed my 2 duffel bags and my backpack. I picture my head to my original dark blue muscle shirt, dark jeans, and converse, and my armor turned back to a tribal tattoo. I then bent down and patted Blackjack mane.

" Well, this is it. Stay close, enough for you to hear me. Other than that, your free. Do whatever you want. Might even find yourself a girlfriend here. Bye buddy. See you soon", I told him.

_" See you later boss."_

Blackjack stood up, flap his wings, and he took off. I stood there until I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed and started walking down the street, looking for the McCall's house. There was a small **"pop"** sound above me. I looked up and saw that a white letter, falling down in front of me. I snatched it up in the air. It had my name on it. I opened it and found a pure black credit card, with stars on it. There was a note.

_**This card never runs out, like the Lotus Casino cards. Enjoy,**_

_**From ,**_

_**Chaos. **_

I smiled and mentally thanked Chaos. I put the credit card in my wallet and walked down the street. I finally stopped when I came face to face to a familiar house. It was a 2 story house, with faded gray paint and with white outline. All lights were turned off. The house is surrounded by woods. A great place to train. Outside was a beat up old baby blue Jeep and a ordinary car. I shake away the nervousness in my hands and steel my nerves. I walked up the steps and to the door. I gripped tightly at the straps of the bags and raised my fist. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Silence. I waited a minute and nobody opened the door yet. They can't be out because of the time and the cars out. I started to grow worried. My hand got out my pen, Riptide, and twisted the doorknob. It was un-lock. Not a good sign. I quickly went inside. It was dark, but I could make a sign that was above the stairs, with blue paint.

**Welcome Home Percy!**

I smiled at that. On the floor, I saw drops of paint leading to the living room. I slowly started to follow the trial of paint and I had to bite my lip from laughing out loud from the sight. Aunt Melissa still had her scrubs on and had, I think flour in her face, hair, and clothes. She was sleeping face first in a one-person couch. They're were 2 teenage boys. One was a skinny, pale guy, with brown buzz cut hair, and moles dotting his face down his neck. That was Stiles. The other guy had slightly crooked jaw, tan skin, a good build, and black ruffled hair. That was my cousin Scott.

I silently laugh at their positions. Stiles was on the floor, sleeping, hugging and kissing a couch pillow, moaning a girl name "Lydia". Scott had his head back on the couch arm-chair, which looked uncomfortable,and had his mouth wide open, snoring loudly. A chocolate cake with blue icing was on the coffee table in the middle of the room. I took my phone out and took several pictures. I set my bags down and walked towards my Aunt. I crouched down and shook her shoulder lightly.

" Aunt Melissa", I whispered.

She groaned.

" 5 More minutes", she grumbled.

I chuckled.

" Aunt Melissa. It's me, Percy."

She yawn and rubbed her eyes.

" Percy?", she said sleepily.

She froze once she realized what she just said.

" Percy?"

" The one and only", I chuckled.

She shot up in her chair and hugged me.

" PERCY! Oh, it's so good to hear you", she shouted.

From her outburst, Scott and Stiles woke up and shot up on their feets.

" I'm up, ", Stiles said.

I just chuckled at them. Their eyes landed on me and their eyes bulged out.

" Percy?", they asked simitously.

I stood up and took out an imaginary sword.

" One for all", I said.

" And all for one", we said together.

" It is you", Stiles exclaimed.

Next thing I knew, Scott and Stiles dog piled me to the floor. We soon started laughing but stop when Aunt Melissa shouted,

" Boys!"

Scot, Stiles, and I quickly got off from the floor and stood up. Aunt Melissa stood up and walked towards me. She stopped in front of me. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes watered.

" Oh, you grown up so fast", she said with a shaky voice.

She then gave me a motherly hug, which I haven't had in a while. She took a step back after a couple minutes, and took a good look of me.

" You're grown so tall and handsome. And gain so much muscles. Who are you, Dwayne Johnson?", she asked me.

I chuckled.

" No. It's steroids", I said in a serious voice, but was just joking.

" What?! Excuse me?! Steroids?!", exclaimed my Aunt Melissa.

I laughed and said,

" Joking, Aunt Melissa. I've been working out lately."

She sighed in relief.

" OK, good."

She then touched the silver/grey streak in my hair.

" When did you do that in your hair? And when did you get a tattoo?!"

Scott and Stiles came closer to us, to get a look.

" You got a tattoo?", asked Stiles.

" I want one", muttered Scott.

Aunt Melissa gave him a look.

" Um, I mean, I don't want one?", he said more like a question than a statement.

" You got that right, young man", she pointed at him.

Stiles and I snickered, but I quickly stopped when she pointed at me.

" And you. Since when did you get a tattoo?"

I gulped nervously. Scott and Stiles were now snickering at me.

" Um, I, uh got it because my wonderful, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, smart Aunt loves me and be cool with it?", I said it as more as a question.

She had a thoughtful look, before she sighed.

" Fine, I'll let it slide this once. But were talking about it another time."

I nodded my head looked down at her watch and gasped.

" I'm going to be late for my morning shift."

She ran up the stairs to change.

" Scott, show your cousin to his room", she shouted upstairs.

I grabbed my bags and follow Scott and Stiles up the stairs. We walked down the hallway, took a left and open the door at the far corner.

" My room is right across from yours. And the bathroom is-."

" Down the hall, and to the right", I cutted him off.

" Right. Well, it isn't much but", he drifted off.

" It's perfect", I assured him.

The room wasn't that huge, but it wasn't small either. The walls was a faded yellow color. The the right of the room was a window, leading to the woods. There was a bed, with white sheets and 2 pillows, in the middle of the room. There was also a computer desk to the left of the room and a dresser on the right, close to the door. There were 2 drawers on each of side of the bed, with the right drawer a lamp. On the left side of the room was a closet. I drop my bags near my bed and jumped on top of the bed, tired.

" So...", I said.

" So...", Scott said.

" So...", Stiles said.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

" Last person down the stairs, get's cake last", challenged Stiles.

" You're on", Scott and I said.

I quickly jumped off from my bed and we race downstairs. Our loud footsteps echos in the house.

" BOYS!", shouted Aunt Melissa.

We just laughed and grab some cake. This was going to be a great summer.

**3 Months Later ... **

It has been 3 months since I settled in Beacon Hills. A week left until I go to Beacon Hills High School with Scott and Stiles. I promised my Aunt that I'll bring my grades up this year. So I have been studying all summer. I bought a new laptop and study books with my new credit card. I also bought some stuff for my room

I painted my room blue and bought a huge wooden bed post for my bed, with 4 new pillows, blankets, covers, and comforter. The wooden bed post had storage underneath the bed. The color of the bed, and the stuff was white, grey, dark blue, and light blue. Over the bed was a huge shelf, with a I-pod speakers, books, pictures, and 4 blue canvas bins. I replaced the 2 drawers, with 2 big wooden bookshelf. They were filled with my study books, toys, hats, a white " Exit", sign, and storage bins. 2 silver clip-on lamps were on each side of the bed. On the floor was a dark blue and light blue rectangle rug. I also bought a blue bean chair, with paper scattered all over it, and a red/orange guitar. I also bought this cool skateboard, which had a drawing of black running horse, and the background was white. I like it because it reminded me of Blackjack. I also bought, much to my Aunt's dismay,a PAC-Man arcade game. There was a blue-leather computer chair, and a blue mini refrigerator next to my computer desk. In the corner of the room, close to the T.V that was on top of my dresser, was a bench press, with weights 4x my weight.

During the summer, I bought me, Scott, and Stiles new Lacrosse equipment, while they showed me the positions and techniques of the sport. I like it. I can release some steam while playing. Just like Chaos told me, we trained during the night, when I am asleep. We still haven't figure out what powers I received from him yet, but were not going to give up. He trained me to learn all kinds of weapons and types. Guns, swords, daggers, bows, crossbows, and many more. He is also teaching me Kung Fu, Kick boxing, wrestling, TWA Kwan Do, and other stuff. He pushed my strength and speed to the limit. I was sore everyday, but got use to it.

It was early in the morning, and I decide to take a run through Beacon Hills. I change into a black, sleeveless Nike muscle shirt, with black basketball shorts, and black Nike Air Max 2014 shoes. I grabbed my I-phone 6 and my headphones. I walked down the stairs and hop on the kitchen counter. I looked around and saw nobody around. I quickly conjure a plate full of blue waffles, drown with syrup, and a glass of blue cranberry juice. I happily chopped down on the food. When I was just about to start washing the dishes, a sleepy Scott and Aunt came downstairs and to the kitchen.

" Good morning", I told them.

" Morning", the mumbled sleepily.

I chuckled at them.

" Why are you all dress up?", yawned my Aunt.

" I'm going for a run, if that's OK with you?" I asked her.

" Only if you can make me a cup of coffee", she said, while sitting down at the kitchen table.

" And your famous waffles. And eggs. And bacon", drooled Scott.

My Aunt nodded with him. Ever since with Hestia blessing, I can cook like a Pro chef, in one of those cooking channels.

" Already on it."

I took out 3 pans and place them on the stove. I took out eggs, bacon, pancake mix, milk, and place water in the coffee machine. 8 minutes later, I had a tower of waffles, plate of bacon and eggs, and a jug of coffee.

" Thanks Perce", Scott said, through a mouthful of food.

" No problem. Be back later", I told them, as I walked out of the house and plugged in my white headphones. It started to play _Welcom To My Life, by Simple Plan_. I place my phone on a black bicep strap on my right bicep. I did a few stretches and then I was off. You know how people deal with there stress and depression with drugs, art, reading, or any other stuff? I deal it by extreme workouts and music. I evened my breaths. I made my legs to go faster. My arms pumping by my side. The cord of my headphones, swing as I ran. I was so focus on my running and music, that I realized I ran 10 miles away from home.

I was in a neighborhood of rich people. All of the houses were big and beautiful. Expensive cars. Heck even their grass looks expensive. But their was one house that stood out the most. Like all of the houses, this house was huge. It was a red-brick house with white paint outline. The house has a half circle drive way, with 2 moving trucks. Their was a sign that said in bold red letters **" Sold "**on the lawn. There was a girl, maybe my age, with pale skin that reminds me of snow white, curly brown long hair, and doe brown eyes. She was struggling with 3 boxes on her own. I ran towards her to help. Just when all of the boxes were to fall to the ground, my hand shout out and caught them. She breathe out in relief and gave me a friendly but nervous smile.

" Thanks. My mom will kill me if I broke something in the box".

I gave her a friendly smile, as I lifted the 3 boxes with ease in my arms.

" No problem. Here, let me help you", I said as I balanced the boxes.

" Oh no. You don't have too", she quickly said.

" Don't worry. It's no trouble", I assured her.

I started walking up the front steps and the girl opened the door for me. I gently placed the box in the living room. I turned around and took out my hand to her.

" I'm Perseus Jackson. But call me Percy", I told her.

She smile at me, showing off her dimples and shook my hand.

" I'm Allison Argent?"

" So what brought you here to Beacon Hills?", I asked her, as we stepped outside and grabbed more boxes.

" Well", she said as she balance a box in her arms. " My parents found a great job offer here and we left our old home, and here we are."

" At least I'm not the only new person here in Beacon Hills. I just moved here with my Aunt and cousin from New York 3 months ago."

" Are you going to Beacon Hills High?", she asked hopefully.

" Yup. Just enrolled last week."

" Thank god. I won't be the only new kid there. I just hate when everybody stares at you, the fresh new meat."

" You too. I've been to about 9 schools already. I know how being the new kids is like. Have to gain your own rep and all. Being the center of attention and not knowing anybody there". I said.

She nodded agreeing with me.

When we place the boxes in the living room, out came a man and a woman. The man was about 6'1 tall, short blond hair, with grey eyes, slightly tan skin, and facial hair. The woman was about 5'8 tall, with very short red hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. Their eyes were sharp as a hawk and they took a one look over me. I'm guessing this is her parents.

" Who's this, Allison?", her mom asked her.

I stepped forward and took my hand out.

" I'm Perseus Jackson, ma'am. I was just helping your daughter with the boxes."

She shook my hand firmly.

" How nice of you. I'm Victoria Argent, Allison mother."

I then shook her dad's hand.

" I'm Chris Argent, Allison's father."

" Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence, after that. We just stood, not knowing what to say. Then Mr. Argent broke the silence.

" Allison, Perseus, why don't you help me with the heavier boxes in the truck and move them to the garage?"

" Sure thing, Mr. Argent", I said, as Allison, , and I went outside.

" Please, call me Chris", he told me.

Allison jumped in the truck and struggled with one of the boxes. She handed it to me

" Be careful, there", she stopped, as she saw me carry 2 extra boxes with ease." Heavy", she breathe out the last part. We then headed to the garage, when Allison pushed a button. I set the boxes down gently and looked around the garage. They were 2 expensive cars and other un-opened boxes. But what stood out the most was the cases of guns. I whistled loudly,

" Are you guys preparing for a Apocalypse or something?", I asked them.

Allison laughed nervously and place a strand of hair behind her ear.

" My dad sells guns to the police force."

" Perseus, why don't you help me unpack those boxes?", said as he pointed the boxes I just carried.

" OK."

I opened the box and it was filled with guns, wrapped in bubble wrap. Mr Argent watched me with calculating eyes, as I picked up one of the guns.

" Whoa, is this a Nosler Varmagedon AR? These are expensive", I told them, as I look at the gun

had a impressive look on his face.

" You know what type of guns they are?", he asked.

" My father works in the Navy, so he taught me everything. Norse code, functions of the boat, and what to know about guns", I lied to them.

He then opened another box and pull out a bow.

" Well, do you know what this is?"

I grabbed it from his hand, gave him the gun, and looked at it closely.

" This is a Hoyt Spyder Turbo. Smooth and quiet for up-close whitetails. Great for hunting."

I positioned myself with the bow and pulled the string like a professional.

" Impressive", he praised me.

" Do you do archery?", asked Allison, as she pull out a another bow, which I'm guessing is hers.

" Yeah. My mom and grandfather did it, so I guess it's in my blood. My bow and arrows are more Greek/Roman style though."

" Well, thank you for helping us Perseus, but I think we got it from here. You're welcome here anytime you want," said as he patted my back and led me outside.

" No problem Mr. Argent. It was nice meeting you all."

" Bye Percy", waved Allison.

" Bye Allison. See you at school. Oh and I want a archery challenge. Let's see who wins?", I challenged her.

" Your On!", she shouted, as I started to run back home. With my super hearing I heard say,

" I like him. He's a good kid. Good boy for you."

" DAD!"

I laughed and plugin in my headphones, listening to _I'm Just a Kid, Simple Plan_.

**1 Week Later... **

Today was the last day of summer, before we start school tomorrow. Yay. Note the sarcasm. It was late night, about 10:30 P.M. Aunt Melissa was working in the hospital tonight, so Scott and I were still up. I was in my room, wearing grey sweats, while lifting 525 lbs. on each side. You gotta love super strength. I had my phone connected to my speakers, blaring _Can't Hold Us ,by Mackelmore_. Right when I was about to reach 75, there was a loud crash outside follow by crunching noise. I set the bar up and turned off the music. I opened my door, the same time as Scott did across from me.

" You heard that?", I asked him.

" Yeah", he said.

Then there was another sound above. I could faintly hear a heart beat outside. We both looked at each other, before we rushed in our rooms. I quickly slip on a black hoodie and my black converse, not even bothering putting a shirt on. I grabbed my wooden hockey stick and step out from my room. Scott followed behind me, with jeans, white sneakers, red hoodie, and a wooden baseball bat. We quietly crept down the stairs and to the front porch. It was dark outside. My breaths came out as puff of vapor, but I wasn't affected by the weather. I raised my hockey stick, as did Scott next to me as we reached the rail.

Suddenly something fell from the roof and dangle like a pinata in front of us. I quickly realized it was Stiles. Stiles and Scott both screamed, as Scott was about to swing at him, but I blocked him with my hockey stick, with a loud,_" Clack!"_

" Wait! It's just Stiles", I told Scott.

" Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?", Scott shouted, lowering the bat.

" Both of you weren't answering your phones. Why do you have a bat and you, a hockey stick?", he asked us.

" Well maybe because it's almost the middle of the night", I hissed at him, answering his first question.

" And we thought you were a predator", Scott said.

" A pre-predator?", scoffed Stiles.

" You climbed late at night at our house. What would you do?", I told him, as I leaned on my hockey stick.

" Look, I know it's late, but you guys gotta hear this. I just saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer in the Beacon Department and even the State Police", Stiles said as he jumped down to his feet.

" For what?", Scott and I asked simitously.

" Two joggers found a body in the woods", Stiles said.

I stumble on my hockey stick. _A body?, _I thought.

" A dead body?", asked Scott.

" No, a body of water. Yes, dumb ass, a dead body", replied Stiles.

" Like, someone murder that person?", I asked Stiles.

" Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her early twenties."

" Wait, hold on. If the police already found the body, what are they looking for?", pointed out Scott.

Stiles had a gleeful look on his face.

" That's the best part", he took a dramatic pause." They only found half of the body."

" Probably not the best part for the girl", I told Stiles.

He just ignored my comment.

" We're going", declared Stiles.

Scott and I looked at each other and knew Stiles is going to drag us down there if we even refuse.

Within minutes we pulled up to a sign that said, **Beacon Hills PRESERVE: No Entry After Dark**. I snorted. Like that was going to stop us and other people.

" We're seriously doing this?", complained Scott.

He hands me a flashlight. I turned it on and put my hood up, as it started to drizzle. Wouldn't want Scott and Stiles to question me for being dry.

" You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town", Stiles told us, leading through the wood.

" I really don't want to get arrested for sneaking into a crime scene. My records aren't exactly clean, you know", I said.

" I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow", Scott protested, walking up the edges of the trees.

Stiles scoffed.

" Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

" No, because, I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line", Scott said determined.

Scott and I have been training hard all summer. I think he could actually play, if he wasn't a severe asthmatic.

" Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even if it is a pathetically un-realistic one", replied Stiles.

" Like making this Lydia Martin girl, your girlfriend", I told him. Scott snickered and high-fived me, while Stiles just glared at me.

" Shut up", he grumbled.

" Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?", asked Scott, as we walked deeper in the woods.

Stiles paused for a second.

" Huh. Didn't even think about that", he replied like nothing.

" And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?", I pressed on.

" Also, something I didn't think about", admitted Stiles like it was no big deal.

" I die out here Stiles, I am going to haunt your scrawny ass, for the rest of your life", I threatened him.

Stiles gulped nervously.

" It's comforting how you planned this with your usual attention to detail", Scott wheezed out. He paused, leaning against a tree, as he dug in his pocket for his inhaler. " Maybe, the severe", wheeze " asthmatic should be " wheeze" the one holding the flashlight."

I stopped next to him and patted his back.

" You alright, man?", I asked concerned.

He nodded and shook his inhaler, taking in a huge puff. I shoved my flashlight in his hands. I really didn't need it. My enhance sight, makes me see in the dark like night vision goggles. We quickly followed Stiles as he flopped to the ground. I dropped right next to him, as Scott fell next to me. There was a line of flashlights in front of us. I could here multiple heartbeats and dogs barking. It was the police. Stiles, being the idiot he is, scrambled up and ran, trying to go around them.

" Stiles", Scott and I whispered shouted at him.

Scott quickly took another puff from his inhaler and scrambled up and ran the direction that Stiles went.

" Stiles, wait up", he whispered.

I groaned and quickly follow them. I was by Scott side in a second.

" Stiles", I whispered.

Stiles turned around when he notice we weren't behind him. A dog bark at Stiles, making him jump and fall to the wet ground. A flashlight beam and I hid behind a tree. Scott was almost caught, If I haven't grabbed him by the hoodie, hid him behind the tree, and covered his mouth. I signaled him to be quiet and motioned my head to the police.

" Stay right there!", order an Officer.

" Hang on, hang on! This little delinquent belongs to me", said a familiar voice.

" Dad, how're you doing?", smoothed talk Stiles.

We heard him sigh.

" So, do you listen to all my phone calls?", asked Mr. Stilinski.

" No". Pause."Well not the boring ones", admitted Stiles.

" Where's your other partner in crimes?", he asked Stiles.

" Who? Scott? Perce? Their at home. Wanted to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone", said Stile.

A light then flash through the trees.

" Scott?! Percy?!You out there?!", Sheriff Stilinski shouted in the woods.

We stayed quiet and didn't move.

" Scott?!Percy?!", he shouted again.

We then heard a sigh,

" Well, I'm going to walk you young man back to your car. And we are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy", said .

We then heard shuffling and the lights went away. We waited a minute, then step out from our hiding place.

" Dammit. Stiles was our only ride home",I muttered.

" C'mon. Let's get out of here before it rains", said Scott. We walked deeper in the woods. My hood was still on, as I stared up at the sky. I was having a bad feeling about being out here, in the pit of my stomach.

" I have a bad feeling, right now", I told Scott.

" Like what?"

" Like something bad is going to happen tonight."

We stopped at a clearing. I heard something in the distance but shooked it off. Scott took out his inhaler, shook it, and raised it on his mouth, just when a deer burst through the trees. We then dropped to the ground as a herd of deer came running towards us. I wasn't fast enough to cover my face, as one of the deer hoove's hit my left eye. My vision blurred and I groaned. Suddenly they were all gone and the woods went silent. Scott scrambled to my side.

" Perce. You alright?", he asked me concerned.

I sat up, my left eye squinting in pain.

" Yeah. Fine. Just got kicked in the eye", I assured him, as we stood up.

" OK. Help me find my inhaler. I dropped it here somewhere."

We took out our phones and use the scree as a light source. I was right behind Scott. I moved and scattered leaves.

" Whoa", shouted Scott.

I quickly turned around, only seeing glimpse of greyish skin color of an half of a girls body, before Scott trip, taking me with him, as we tumble down a hill that we climbed earlier. I fell flat on my stomach, and groaned as Scott fell on top of me.

" Dude", I groaned as I shoved him off of me. We stood up and dusted the leaves off our clothes. I picked up my phone and right when I was about to pocket my phone, I heard a twig snap and a low growl. I froze as did Scott. My hand immediately went to Riptide but I stopped. If it just an animal, I really don't want to expose myself to Scott. So I slid my hand to my other pocket, were I hid my silver pocket knife that I had forever.

Scott and I slowly turned around and we both saw a huge animal beast-like, with red blood eyes. With unbelievable speed it sent me flying, hitting a tree, and falling to the ground, while it pounce on Scott to the ground, who tried to get away. I scrambled up to my feet, but was too late as the beast bit Scott on his side. Scott scream out in pain.

I ran full speed at the beast and tackle the beast, shoving my knife at it's side, knocking him off Scott. Scott scrambled to his feet and started to run away, waiting for me at a good distance. The thing howled in pain. I took out the knife and took a jump back as it tried to bite me on my side too. It only bit off a bit of my hoodie. I used my foot, to lever a branch, and kicked up in the air, into my hands. I swinged it like a baseball bat and it struck it across the face. It was dazed and swayed. I took that as my chance to run behind Scott. Scott sprinted once he saw me coming.

W sprinted until we reached the road. A red car was coming our way. I pushed me and Scott out of the way and the car swerved around us, honking. Scott was breathing heavily, while I panted slightly. I looked at Scott as he lifted his shirt up, revealing a huge bite mark, blood gushing out. I ripped my left sleeve off and put the cloth on the bite.

" Here, put this on it, and apply pressure on it", I told him.

Then there was a loud howl coming from the woods. I putt Scott arm around my neck and the other on his back, to support him walking. Scott has on hand on his wound.

" C'mon. I really don't want to go Round 2 with, that thing", I told Scott. We started walking home, as it started to drizzle.

We made it home in half an hour. I opened the front door and dragged Scott up the stairs, to his room. I layed him down on his bed, while going to his bathroom, retrieving a first aid-kit. I got out a cotton ball and dabbed it with rubbing alchohl.

" Warning, this going to sting like a bitch", I warned him as I cleaned the wound. Scott hissed in pain. I then grabbed a large white bandage and placed it on his side. I taped it with medical tape, to stay in place.

" Done", I told him as I three the cotton balls in the trash and wash the blood out of my hands in the bathroom sink. I looked at myself in the mirror as I saw a black bruise forming around my eye.

" Fuck", I muttered as I touched it.

I made sure Scott wasn't looking and splashed water on my face. The bruise slowly faded away. I then left the bathroom and sat on Scott computer chair.

" What do you think the animal was?", I asked him, as I played with a stuff basketball.

" I think it was wolf."

" No, it can't be. It was too big to be a wolf."

" Well, it howled like a wolf."

" True that. A mutated wolf? A wolf on steroids", I joked with him.

Scott rolled his eyes at me and chucked a pillow at me. I easily dodged it.

" Your spending to much time with Stiles."

I shrugged and stood up, walking to the door, tossing the ball at Scott's head.

" We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm tired", I told him, as I stretched my back and yawned.

" Night", he mumbled in his pillow,

" Night."

I then went to my room across from Scott. I threw my ruined hoodie in the trash, threw my pants in the hamper, and kicked my shoes off, leaving me only in my boxers. I jumped in bed,as I charged my phone, place the alarm for tomorrow morning, putting it on the shelf above me. I sighed exhausted, as I bury my face in the pillow.

Then there was a bright flash next to me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was glasses, with a not attached to it. I picked the note up.

_**To: Percy**_

_**From: Chaos**_

_**Hope this helps you in school. Put them on and it will change all letters into Greek. Easy for your Dyslexia.**_

I raised the glasses and put it near my phone. I then closed my eyes, falling asleep. The good thing about tonight, was that I don't have training with Chaos tonight. Bad thing was that the nightmares came.

_It was late late night outside and I was back in the woods. I was just walking around, when I saw a human figure ahead of me. I couldn't see his face, because a shadow clouded over it._

_" Hey!", I shouted. " Can you help me!"_

_He didn't say anything, just stood there._

_" Hey man. Where am I?", I shouted at him._

_The man then started growling like a dog. I took a step back when his eyes changed into bright blood red eyes. I snapped my head to the right, as I heard another growl. Like the other man, I couldn't see his face, but instead of blood red eyes, he had neon blue eyes. There was another growl to my left. I couldn't see him, and he had yellow gold bright eyes. I tried to move but couldn't. They crept towards me. Red eye man grabbed me by my throat and easily lifted me up in the air. I started choking for air. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel his hot, stinky breath, breathing down my face._

_" You'll be a perfect, in the pack. An excellent member. The strongest one of all", he growled._

_Blue and yellow eyes howled in agreement. I opened my eyes, as red eyes opened his mouth wide open, revealing fangs, and his face which was similar to a wolf. Right when he was about to bite my shoulder,_

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

My alarm went off, as I shot up in my bed. I was breathing heavily and was drenched in cold sweat. My hand flew to my throat, as I could still feel the hands around my neck. I stopped the alarm and sat at the edge of my bed. My elbows was on my knees, as I rubbed my hands on my face. I took a deep breath and looked up at my clock on the wall. 7:50 it read. Great.

" Boys, wake up. Time to go to school", shouted my Aunt Melissa downstairs.

I groaned and layed back in bed.

"BOYS!", she shouted again.

I shot up from my bed and I could hear from across my room, a loud thud and a groan.

" Coming", I shouted, the same time as Scott shouted,

" I'm up".

I stretched my arms up and yawned. I ruffled my hair as I went down the hallway, to the bathroom. I quickly took a hot shower. I went to my room, with a white towel around my waist. I went to my closet. I quickly put on some boxers and socks. I then changed into a white V-neck shirt, dark jeans, and black high tops PF Flyers Center Hi Premium shoes. I stuff a jean jacket in my blue Nike Air Max backpack. I slip on my I-Phone and headphones in my jean pockets. I sprayed on some cologne, put my books in my bag, lacrosse stick, gear, and my glasses in my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and grabbed my skateboard. I walked down the stairs with Scott right behind me. We enter the kitchen and started to eat some cereal. We quickly ate, brush our teeth, and headed out.

" Bye Mom", shouted Scott.

" Bye Aunt", I shouted.

" Wait, boys aren't you forgetting something?", said Aunt Melissa.

We sighed and walked up to her. I kissed her left cheek, as Scott kissed her right cheek.

" Bye", we said together.

We then stepped out of the house. I set my board down,as Scott got on his bike. I put on my Ray Ban Aviators sunglasses and plugged in my headphones, listening to _One Republic, Counting Stars_. I nodded at Scott as we race to school. In 20 minutes we were at school. Scott beat me to it. The only reason he won was because I almost got hit by a car and trip over a park bench. I was yards away behind him.

The school was already filled with students. With the cliche jocks, nerds, freaks, goths, and normal peoples. The school was a red brick building and big. The parking lot was filled with cars, buses, and students. I swerved around students,as Scott chained up his bike. A silver Porsche slid right next to him. When Scott was taking his helmet off, the driver of the Porsche opened the car door and hitting Scott purposely. Out stepped out a guy with brownish hair, with a quip in the front, blue eyes, expensive clothes, and a cocky smirk. I already don't like him.

" Dude, watch the paint job", the guy said to Scott.

I pumped my legs faster, making the board speed up, and bend my knees. The guy saw me coming at him full speed. He quickly crouched down, as I front flip over him, and landed gracefully on my board, my sunglasses still on. I faced him, popped my board, and said,

" Dude, watch the board", I told him.

He was mad and was about to come at me, when someone yelled out,

" Jackson. Come on bro".

I smirked at him.

" You better hurry up, your highness. Don't want to keep them waiting."

He left, seething in fist bumped me.

" That was awesome."

We then started walking to the sidewalk of the entrance. People were staring at me, but I just ignored them. In front of us, was Stiles waiting for us. He sprinted when he spotted us.

" OK, let's see this thing", said a giddy Stiles.

Scott set down his stuff, and revealed the bandage on the bite. A bit of blood seep through.

" OH, Whoa", Stiles said.

" It was to dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf", Scott said to Stiles, as he put down his shirt.

" A wolf bit you. No. Not a chance", Stiles told us.

" Well we heard a wolf howl", I told him, as we started walking towards the doors.

" No you didn't."

" How do you know what we heard?", Scott asked Stiles.

" Because California doesn't have wolves. I don't know about New York, but we don't have any in, like, 60 years", Stiles explained to us, as we stopped at the base of the stairs.

" Really?", I asked him.

" Yes, really. There's no wolves in California."

" Well if you don't believe us about the wolf", I started.

" Then your definitely not going to believe us, that we found the body", finished Scott.

Stiles jumped and grabbed our shoulders.

" Are you kidding me?"

" No, I wish. I am going to have nightmares for a month".

" I only saw a glimpse, but it was horrible", I said.

Stiles gave out a little laugh.

" That is freakin awesome. I'm mean seriously, this is the best thing that happen into this town, since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Right on cue, a girl strutted beside us. She was gorgeous, with strawberry-blond hair and green eyes. She walked with confidence, and act like she ruled the school.

" Hey Lydia. You look, like, your going to ignore me".

Lydia completely ignored him, but she glanced a look right at me. Scott and I snickered at Stiles.

" You're the cause of this, you know", Stiles told Scott.

" Uh huh", Scott said sarcastically.

" Dragging me down to your nerd depths."

" Uh huh."

The school bell ringed, causing me to wince a bit, and Scott hold his ears. Weird. I patted Scott and Stiles back.

" Well, see you later boys. Got to get my schedule and all."

They waved at me as I stepped inside and went to the office. Behind the desk was an old lady. She had curly short white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She looked up at me, when she heard me coming.

" Hello, I'm Perseus Jackson. I'm new here, and I need to pick up my schedule and some other papers", I told her with a warm smile.

She took out a file behind her and search through some papers.

" Here you go sweetie. Your schedule, map of the school, locker number, and combination. Just wait outside for the principal, next to that young lady. Have a nice day", she told me,.

I grabbed my papers and thanked her. I slip on my denim jacket and walked to where the front lady pointed at. I saw a familiar brunette girl, digging through her bag, and talking to someone on the phone.

" Hey Allison", I waved at her, sitting beside her.

She stopped and looked up. She gave me a friendly smile, as she said good-bye to someone on the phone.

" Hey Percy. Sorry, it was just mom, calling to make sure everything was alright."

" Huh, you too. My Aunt is flooding me with texts, making sure I didn't burned down the school already", I told her, as I showed her the 25 texts from my Aunt.

She laughed. Then her phone rang again. She gave me a sheepish smile, as she picked up. I just gave her a understanding look as I placed my sunglasses at the hem of my shirt and check the wheels on my board.

" Mom, calling me on the first day, the second time, is a bit overdoing it", I overheard Allison say to her mom.

" Everything. Except for a pen. Oh my god, I can't believe I actually forgot a pen."

I looked up as I heard footsteps coming towards us, and I saw that it was the principal. I softly nudged Allison on the side and motion my head towards the principle.

" OK. OK. I love you mom", Allison quickly said, as she put her phone in her bag and stood up. I stood up, by her side, as the principle came up to us, my backpack on my shoulder and skateboard in my left hand.

" Sorry to keep you both waiting", apologized the principle to us.

" It's alright sir."

We then started walking behind him, towards the building.

" So, where did you both move from, if you don't mind me asking?"

" San Francisco, for a year. My family don't usually stay in one place to long", Allison replied.

" And I lived in New York my whole life."

" Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while", he said, as we enter the building and rounded to a corner, to a classroom door.

I could hear Allison hear, as it beats nervously. I nudged her shoulder and gave her a assuring smile. She looked up and smiled at me in thanks. I secretly gave her hope, a trick Hestia taught me. I could see Allison shoulders relax, and her heart going back to normal. The principal then turned the door knob and we went inside.

" Class, this is our new students, Allison Argent and Perseus Jackson. Do your best to make them feel welcome here", announced the principle.

All eyes were on us. Allison then became nervous again, as she hid her face with her hair, and fiddled with her gloves in her hands. I just waved awkwardly at them. I notice that Scott and Stile were in this classroom. Scott was looking at Allison, like a blind man seeing the sun. I could hear his heart beat faster, as he looked at her. _Aw, little Scotty has a crush_, I teased in my head. The principle left and Allison took a seat behind Scott, while I took a seat next to her. Then Scott turned around and handed Allison a pen, with a puppy smile. Allison smiled at him.

" Thanks."

When Scott turned back around, Allison face was filled with confusion, as was I. How did Scott knew she needed a pen? We were outside and I was the only person with her.

" We will begin with the copy of Metamorphosis", said the teacher.

It's going to be a long day, I groaned in my head.

1st period ended quickly, and students shuffle to their next class. I was looking for my locker, #254. I finally found it,as I pushed through the sea of classmates. I put in my combination in and it opened. I stuffed in my skateboard, and grabbed my Economics books. I closed my locker and locked it. The halls were almost empty by now. I curse myself, as I didn't't know which way Economics was at. The bell then rang, counting me tardy. Great, I'm late on the first day. I looked down at the map. I was so focus on the map, that I didn't realize a girl in front of me, before it was too late.

The girl and I crashed right into each other, making us drop all of out stuff to the floor. The girl was about to fall on her back, before I quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her in my arms. The girl gasped in shock and surprise, as she gripped my bicep to steady her balance. She was about my age, with frizzy, curly blond hair, with brown roots, and pale skin. She wore a red hoodie 2x her size, and baggy cargo pants. But what grabbed my attention, were her eyes. They were a sparkling, honey brown eyes. They shine bright under the light. I have never seen such gorgeous eyes before. I could look in those all day. She just stared at me. She stopped once she realized what she was doing.

" I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going", she apologized quietly, as I set her back on her feet and she dropped down to grab her things.

I dropped down next to her and helped her.

" No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking up", I told her.

We gathered our things and stood up. She was blushing heavily and was looking at the ground, holding her stuff tightly in her arms.

" Oh, yeah. I'm Percy Jackson. What's yours?", I asked her, taking my hand out to shake.

Her face was filled up with shock. I wonder why? Her small petite hands wrapped around my hand, shaking it lightly.

" I'm Erica Reyes", she said quietly and softly.

" Erica, what a beautiful name", I blurted out. Stupid ADHD.

She blushed some more.

" So, um Erica, can you help me find Economics?"

" Um, I yeah, um sure. I was heading that way anyway", she stuttered quietly.

" Well, lead the way", I playfully told her, as I took a step back, my arms stretch out.

I can hear her heart beat fast like a humming bird. I just took it, that she was nervous on the first day. She gave me a nervous smile and lead the way. I followed silently next to her. We climbed up the stairs and down a hallway, stopping at a classroom door. I opened the door for her. She blushed and quietly thanked me, as she enters. I just gave her a lopsided smile. The classroom instantly went quiet. Erica shyly walked to a seat at the back, while I introduce myself to Mr. Finstock, or from what Scott told me, the coach.

" Your Percy Jackson, the new student, eh?"

I nodded my head and shook his hand.

" Yes, sir."

" Ever played Lacrosse, Jackson?", he asks me, excited, as he saw my lacrosse gear and how big and athletic I am.

" Um, no sir. I did swimming, but I'm trying out this year."

" Great. I'll see you after school. Just take any seat ", he told me.

I turned around and took an empty seat next to Erica. Everybody looked at me in shock, especially Erica. I just ignored them and gave Erica a friendly smile. She shyly smiled back at me. Coach Finstock, then began class.

School was finally over, as kids rushed out to leave and go home. I walked up to my locker and was surprised to find Allison to the right of my locker, struggling to open her locker.

" Here", I told her, as I banged my fist on the locker, and the locker sprung open with ease.

She looked at me in thanks and awe.

" Thanks. How did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, like it was nothing.

" Moving to different schools, you pick up some things", I told her, as I grabbed my board from my locker. I leaned on my locker, as Allison dug through her locker.

" So, how was your first day of school, being the new kid?", I asked her. empathizing "new kid"

She laughed a bit.

" Nerve wrecking. Hate the attention. What about you?", she asked me.

" Just like any high school. Just without the musical", I joked.

She laughed at me and shut her locker close. She then focused something behind me. I turned around and saw Scott 20ft away from us, looking at Allison with a puppy love look. Allison smiled at him, causing Scott to be in a daze. I raised my eyebrows knowingly at Allison, with a smile. She blushed when she saw I caught her. She was about to defend herself, when a familiar strawberry blond girl came up to us.

" That jacket is absolute killer, where did you get it?", asked Lydia to Allison.

Allison looked at me, surprised at Lydia straight forwardness. I just shrugged at her. I'm a guy. This is out of my territory.

" My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

I stiffened at the word " San Francisco", but remained cool and calm. Lydia smiled, liking her response.

" And you, are my new best friend."

She then turned to me.

" And who might you be?", she asked me, looking me up and down, sizing me up.

" I'm Percy. Percy Jackson", I told her, bring my hand out.

" Pleasure", she said, smiling and shaking my hand.

Then, the same guy that drive the Porsche, slid next to Lydia side, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, and planting a kiss on her lips.

" Hey Jackson!", chirped Lydia.

When Jackson saw me, he glared right at me, and I just smirked right back. Allison saw the tension between us, but Lydia was obvious to the whole thing. Then they started making out right in front of us. Allison and I shuffled uncomfortable. With my super hearing, I heard a girl say,

" Can someone tell me how new girl and guy, here for 5 minutes, and already hanging out with Lydia clique."

" Cause they're both hot. Beautiful people herd together", Stiles voice rang.

" So, this weekend, there's a party", Lydia told us, bringing my focus back to them.

" A party?", asked Allison, unsure.

" Yeah. Friday night. You guys should come", Jackson said.

I could tell that Jackson didn't want me to come, by the hated look he gave me.

" Sure, I'll be there", I told them, only agreeing to make Jackson more mad at me.

" Um, I can't. Friday is family night. Thanks for inviting me", lied Allison, by how her heart spiked up.

" You sure. Everyone is going after the scrimmage."

" You mean like football?", asked Allison.

Thank you. When I asked the guys of the sport was football here, they just laughed at me.

" Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse. We won the State Championships for 3 straight years", boasted Jackson.

Lydia played with Jackson hair and said,

" Because of a certain team captain."

" We practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else to do?", Jackson asked Allison.

" Well, I um-", Allison was cutted off by Lydia.

" Perfect! Your coming", Lydia said, while dragging Allison away, leaving me with Jackson.

He just sneered at me and left right behind Lydian and Allison. Allison sent a " _Help me _" look at me, but I just laughed and waved good-bye. I walked next to Scott and Stiles, as we headed to locker room to change into out gear. I change out of my clothes, and put on a black long sleeve muscle shirt, my shoulder pads, with a blank red jersey over it, black shorts, cleats, gloves, helmet and my lacrosse stick. We were then outside and running to the field.

" But if you guys play first line, then I have nobody else to talk to in the bench", whined Stiles. " You guys really are going to do that to your best friend."

" I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the side lines. This season, I'm making first line", said a determined Scott.

" Hey Stiles, I sit next to you, when I get severely injured, and can't walk", I joked.

" Ha. Ha", he fake laughed at me.

I chuckled and turned to Scott and saw him and Allison looking at each other. He was so focus on Allison, that he dropped his stuff, when Coach Finstock toss him the goalie gear.

" McCall, your in goal", Coach shouted at him.

" But, Coach, I never played."

" I know. Scoring some shots will boost the boys confidence boost. First day back. Get them energize. Fire them up."

" What about me?", asked Scott.

" Try not to get some in the face", Coach said, tapping Scott cheek.

He then blew the whistle and everybody started lining up.

" Next time, man", I told Scott, as I run in the field, holding tightly on my lacrosse stick. I got in the middle of the line, in front of Jackson. I rolled my shoulders, as I saw Scott take the goal.

" Who's that", asked Allison, to Lydia in the bleachers, pointing to Scott.

" Him? Not sure who he is. Why?", asked Lydia.

" He's in my English class."

Scott turned to them, like he heard their conversation. But that's impossible. He has to have super hearing like me. I winced, as the whistle blew. Scott went berserk and dropped his stick, hands flying to his head. The first person ran full speed and shot the ball, right at Scott face. He fell on his back.

" Ouch", I winced for him.

Everybody laughed at him, even the coach.

" Nice catch to the face, McCall!", shouted Jackson.

I gritted my teeth, as he mocked my cousin. Scott then got up again. The next guy went. He ran and launched the ball. With quick reflex, Scott catched the ball. He caught it. I took a double take, like everybody else. I could see Scott shocked, that he actually caught it. Stiles cheered at the next guy went. He shot the ball and Scott caught it again. _What is going on?, _I thought. He then caught the next one. Then the next one. And then the next one. Everybody cheered and I felt proud for my cousin.

" He seems pretty good", Allison voice ranged out in the cheering.

" Yeah, very good", agreed Lydia.

Jackson then came behind me, slammed his stick to my chest, and took my spot. I glared behind his head.

" Oh god", I heard Scott groaned all the way here.

Jackson then full on sprinted, kicking up some dirt. He then jumped in the air and launched the ball, full speed at Scott. Everybody cheered when Scott caught it. Stiles jumped like a maniac, cheering for Scott. Allison and Lydia stood up and cheered. Jackson looked at Lydia, with disbelief. I smirked, when Lydia just smiled innocently at him. Scott twirled his lacrosse stick and gave the ball to the other coach, over his shoulder.

Now it was my turn. I held tightly on my new black Brine's Dynasty Elite Lacrosse stick. I then scooped up the ball from the ground and ran full speed at Scott. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I positioned my in my hands. My hands slid down to the hilt. I position my shoulder and feet to throw. I arched my stick back and launched the ball, full speed at the goal. I did all of this in seconds. The ball flew in the air and Scott was too slow to catch it. Everybody was silent, until they burst into cheers for me. They were all stunned, as how Scott missed mine, but caught their star player. They were positive that he was going to catch mine.

" Nice shot, Jackson. Keep it up", Coached shout at me.

I nodded at him and went back in line, Jackson glaring daggers at me.

Practice was soon over and Stiles, Scott, and I went back to the woods, searching for Scott inhaler.

" I, I don't know what it was", said Scott, as we walked through a small stream of water. " I had all the time of the world to catch the ball, well except yours, Perce. Yours flew through like a bullet", Scott pointing at me.

As we ducked through branches, Scott continued.

" That's not only the weird thing. I could hear stuff, I shouldn't hear. Smell things."

" Smell things?", I questioned him.

" Like what?", asked Stiles.

Scott took a whiff in the air and said,

" Like the minto mint gum in your pocket."

" I don't even h-", Stiles stopped, as he did indeed found an old gum in his pocket.

" Or Percy Axe cologne."

Stiles then tried to sniff me, but I shoved him off.

" Dude", I told him.

" So all this started with the bite last night?", I questioned Scott.

" What if, it's an infection? My body is full of adrenaline, before I go into shock, or something", freaked out Scott.

" You know, I actually heard something like this. It's a specific kind of infection", Stiles said seriously.

Scott and I stopped and looked at him.

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah, yeah. It's, I think called lycanthropy."

I rolled my eyes at Stiles, knowing he was just joking around. Lycan in Greek means werewolf.

" Is it serious?", asked a clueless Scott.

" Oh, yeah I heard it too. Really horrible. Very painful". I lied to him, going along with Stiles.

" Yeah, but it only happens once a month. The night of the full moon", Stiles said.

" Once a month?", Scott asked, still not getting it.

Stiles and I howled at him. He just rolled his eyes and shoved us, walking off. Stiles and I laughed, as we ran behind him, catching up.

" Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

" This is serious, guys. Something could be totally wrong with me."

" I know, your a werewolf", shouted Stiles.

My smirked fell, knowing what supernatural being is out there and they don't know about it.

" Grrrrr. We are just kidding. But if you see Stiles and I making silver bullets in shop class, it's because Friday is the full moon", I told Scott, shoving my hands in my denim jacket. Scot stopped in the same clearing as last night.

" I could've sworn this is it. The body, the herd of deer came running, I dropped my inhaler."

" Maybe the killer moved the body", Stiles said.

" I hope he didn't steal my inhaler. I cost me 80 bucks", complained Scott.

We started moving leaves, when I heard a heartbeat behind us. I stopped, and stood up. I hit Scott and Stiles shoulder. In front of us was a muscular guy, couple years older than us, with black hair that was spiked up in the front, pale skin, and hard pale green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, black shirt, and jeans. The guy then walked up to us.

" What are you doing here, huh? This is private property."

I stepped up and said,

" Sorry man, we didn't know. We were just looking for something that we dropped."

" Yeah, we were just looking for something, but, um, forget it", said Scott.

The mystery guy then tossed something at Scott, and Scott caught it easily with one hand. It was his inhaler. The guy turned away and left.

" Come on guys. I have to get to work", mumbled Scott.

I agreed with him. I got hired with Scott, at the Animal Clinic over the summer. I was lucky I even got hired. Stile stopped us.

" Dudes, don't you know who that was?"

We both shook our head no.

" That was Derek Hale!"

" Derek Hale?"

" Yeah. Couple years older than us. His whole family burned to death in their house", explained Stiles.

" I wonder what he's doing back? If I were him, I'll never come back ", I said.

" Whatever. We have to go before were late for work", said Scott.

We soon then walked out of the woods and Stiles dropped us off at the Animal Clinic. We quickly went inside and got to work. It was about night time, when we were almost done with our shift and close down. Scott went to the restroom, to change his bandage, while I sweep the floor. He soon came out, with shock all over his face.

" You alright?", I asked him.

He jumped at the sound of my voice. I just looked at him, eyebrow raised.

" Um, yeah. I'm just going to feed the cats."

I nodded at him and kept sweeping the floor of the front desk. I then heard the cat's hissing, and cage rattling. Scott came running out.

" What happened?", I asked him.

Right when he was about to speak, there was a knock at the front door. We shared a confused look, wondering who will be out this late at night. It was Allison, banging her fist furiously at the door, outside in the rain. Scott walked up and unlock the door for her.

" I didn't see him. I took my eyes off the road for 2 seconds to change the song in my I-pod, and the dog just came out of no where", cried out Allison.

" Hey, it's alright, its alright", Scott said, trying to calm her down.

" Just tell me where it is, and I'll go get it. Do you know where it is?", I told Allison, slipping on a raincoat.

" No, I mean yes. It's in the back of my car."

We quickly ran to her car. Allison opened the hood of the car, as I took off the raincoat, going to use it for the dog. The dog barked at Allison, making her jump into Scot arms.

" You okay?", Scott asked her worried.

She nodded her head.

" It's alright. She's just scared", I reassured her.

" That makes two of us", muttered Allison.

" Let's see if I could get a better look", Scott said, as he went near the dog, looking directly in the dog eyes. The dog immediately stopped barking, and whimpers. _Weird_, I thought. I then wrapped the raincoat around the dog and carried it inside, laying it on top of a metal table. Scott and Allison were right behind me. I took a check over her and saw that she has a broken leg.

" I think she has a broken leg", I told them, while petting the dog fur, secretly taking her pain away, healing her, with my Apollo powers.

" I can make a splint. I've seen the doctor do it a million times", Scott said, while I moved, him taking my spot.

Scott then saw Allison shivered from cold.

" I have a shirt in my bag, if you want?", Scott told her, taking out a shirt from his backpack.

" No, I don't want to trouble you."

" Here."

She then left to another room to change shirts, while I gave the dog a pain killer. I hit Scott upside the head, when I saw him watch Allison change.

" What? I didn't see anything?"

" Sure you didn't", I told him sarcastically.

Allison then soon came back, when Scott was finishing putting a splint on the dog. I took that as my cue to leave them in private. I went to a room, and came to a certain cage. In the cage, was a 1 week year old baby Labrador retriever. It's a boy and his fur is a golden color. I found him 3 days ago, taking a run, when I heard a whimpering and found him. I named him Spinee. Since he is still a baby, I have to bottle feed him. I gently scooped him up in my arms. He was about the size from my fingertips to my wrist. I then grabbed a bottle of milk and placed it in his mouth. I cradle him in my arms, as I sat in one of the chairs of the front building. A couple minutes later, Allison and Scott came out. Allison cooed at the puppy, and waved goodbye at me. They went outside, to her car. I could over hear their conversation outside. I smiled when Allison said yes to Scott, to the party Friday. Then I heard an engine and tires crunching gravel. Scot came in with a dopey, lovey smile.

" Well?", I asked him.

" She said yes", he said, dazed out of his mind.

" Well come on Romeo. It's closing time", I told him.

I put Spinee back in his cage, covered him on soft warm blankets, and locked the cage. We then closed the clinic and we went home, the rain finalling stopped.

In the middle of the night, I heard shuffling coming from Scott room. I thought it as nothing, but then I heard the window opening. I got out of bed, and slipped on some sweats and hoodie. I then went to his room, to find it empty, with the window wide open. I ran to he window, and saw a figure with nothing but boxers run into the woods. I quickly slip on my shoes, grabbed a flashlight, a bag with Scott clothes, and climbed out the window, down the roof. I gracefully jumped from the roof, to ground, following Scott. All night, I was in the woods, looking for Scott, until 6: 30 A.M in the morning, when I finally found him sleeping in a little cave, in a pile of leaves. I ran to his side and started shaking him awake.

" Scott! Wake up, buddy!". I shouted at him.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He jumped when he saw me. He then picked up some leaves, confused.

" Where am I?", he muttered.

" In the woods", I told him as I tossed the bag of clothes at him.

" The woods? Why the hell am I in the woods?", shouted Scott at me, as he started to change.

" I don't know Scott. I heard you leave late last night, with nothing but your boxers", I told him.

" So, I sleeped walked all the way in the middle of the woods?"

" Apparently so. Come on, let's go. We have school", I told him, as we started walking back home.

As we started walking back home, Scot and I saw something move to our right. We couldn't see it clear enough, as there were too much fog. We stop and stared at it. It was big and was growling at us. We stared wide eyed at it.

" Come on", I shouted at Scott.

We then started to run, as it chased after us. I have to keep grabbing Scott, as he keeps turning back. We were full on sprinting by now. We jumped over a white fence and fell into a pool. As we came up for air, the owner of the pool and house, stared at us.

" Morning", Scott spluttered out, with a mouthful of water.

" Nice weather, were having, huh?", I said stupidly.

We quickly swam out of the pool and ran out of the house, before he can call the cops. We were dripping wet, when we came back home. I showered and changed into a green military blazer, under a dark red and blue v-neck stripe shirt, with slim jeans, and black high-top Adidas shoes. I quickly ate my waffles, brush my teeth, and skateboard to school.

I was yawning loudly during Chemistry with Mr. Harris. Since I spend all night searching for Scott, I didn't't sleep a wink. So I have been drinking coffee, to wake me up. I know, bad for an ADHD kid, but it is working.

" Alright, today you will begin with working on your first project", cue groans " With a three page essay", more groans. " You will select your own partners. The only time for this whole school year. Consider yourself welcome", Mr. Harris said.

Everybody scrambled to get to their selected partners. I looked around for a partner and I found her. As I started my way over to her, all the girls and some guys were asking me to be their partners. I was politely decline them and finally sat at an empty table, at the back of the room, with Erica Reyes. Her head snapped up, when she heard the chair move beside her. I gave her a lopsided smile, making heat rise up in her cheeks.

" Hey, Erica, want to be my partner?", I asked her.

She stared at me with wide eyes.

" Me?"

I chuckled.

" Yes, you. So, wanna be partners?"

She nodded her head yes.

" OK, so what is our project about? I kinda zone out of babbling", I joked with her.

She gave out a little giggle. I just smiled at her, glad I made her laugh.

" Um, we, uh- are suppose to make a 7 minute presentation about the structure of an atom. Then each of us has to write a three page essay, explaining the structure of the atom, who discovered it, and the Bohr model, for next week", she quietly said.

I sighed at how much work we have to do. Second day of school and we already have a project.

" OK, how about today through Friday, we do research here, and then start creating the presentation on Saturday at your house", I told her, as I took out my lab notebook, a pen, and my white Apple Mac-Book Pro with a blue case.

" Oh, yo-you don't have to he-help me. I can do it all", she stuttered, shunning away from me.

I looked at her confused.

" But I want to help you with OUR project. That's what partners do. It will be fun", I told her, as I turned on my laptop and typing some words in.

I stop when I realized she was staring at me.

" What?"

" Nobody actually helps me", she said softly.

I gave her a warm smile.

" Well, I'm not most people."

" Why?"

" Why what?", I asked her confused.

" Why are you so nice to me?", she asked me softly, looking directly in my eyes.

" Because your my friend. So, want to help me with the research?", I asked her.

She just stared at me with happiness and we started on our project.

School was finally over and today was the first elimination in practice. I quickly change and ran to the field. Stiles then suddenly came running to Scott and I.

" Scott, Perce, wait up!"

" Stiles, can't you wait", I told him, as I tied my shoes.

" Yeah, today is the first elimination", agreed Scott.

" Just hold on okay. I overheard my dad over the phone. The results came back. They found animal fur on the body, from the woods."

" Stiles, I've gotta go", Scott said, as he ran in the field.

" Scott, wait. No, your not going to believe what the animal fur was. It was a wolf", but Scott was already gone.

I shot up on my feet and grabbed Stiles shirt.

" What do you mean, wolf? You told us that there are no wolves in California", I asked him.

" I know, but-", Stiles was cutted off by the Coach whistle.

" Jackson, hurry your ass up!", He yelled at me.

" We'll talk after practice", I told him, as I grabbed my helmet and lacrosse stick and ran to the middle of the field.

I was at Scott side. He waved at Allison, that came to watch him.

" Yes, question McCall?", asked Coach.

I silently snickered beside him.

" What?"

" You raised your hand. You got a question?"

" Uh, no. I was , just, nothing, sorry."

" Alright, you know how this goes. You doen't make the cut, you mostly sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parent are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya. Everything else is like, cream cheese. Now go out there. And show me what you got !", shouted Coach.

We all started to cheer out loud. We then were separated by teams. Red vs, Black. I was on the red team with Scott. We took our positions and the games was on. I quickly was given the ball. I ran to the goal, faked a recoil shot, and passed it to Scott, who was wide open. Scott then started to run, but was tackled to the ground by Jackson. They had a stare down, before I got in the middle of them. I pushed Jackson off and I helped Scott back up. Scott and Jackson was then in the center, ready to get the ball from the ground. When the whistle blew, Scott rolled the ball in his stick, and he took off. He dodged the defense. Then he twirled around another and kept running. He dodge another one. I blinked in surprise. Then three of the opposing team formed a shield to block him, but Scott just flipped over them, and made the shot.

" Yeah, Go Scott!", I cheered, as did everybody else.

" McCall, get over here", I heard Coach shout.

" What in god's names was that? This is a lacrosse field. What are you trying out for, the gymnastics?", he shouted at him.

Scott looked scared and nervous.

" No coach."

" What the hell was that?"

" I don't know. I just made the shot."

" Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what buddy? Your starting. You made first line."

I ran behind Scott, took off my helmet, and patted his back in congratulations.

" Dude, you made first line."

" I made first line", he repeated.

" You made first line."

" I made First Line", he shouted.

" Now it's my turn, to make first line", I told him, as I ran in the field, putting my helmet on.

When the whistle blew, a player in my team tossed me the ball and I was off. I dodged from left and right. A defender, bigger than me, came charging at me. I tossed the ball high up in the air, making some people gasp in shock. I then front flip over him, rolled on my shoulder, got up, and caught the ball. I ran to the goal, moved my lacrosse stick behind my back, tossed the ball over my shoulder, and shot the ball at the goal. People cheered for me. I got loads of pats on my backs. Just like Scott, Coach shouted my name. I ran towards him, taking my helmet off.

" Yeah Coach?"

His face broke out into a huge smile.

" I knew you were special, kid. You made first line", He told me, punching my shoulder.

I fist bumped in the air, as Scott and I celebrated. The wolf fur, completely flew out of my head.

It was late, 3 hours before the party, and I was at home, skyping Stiles in my computer, saying something important about Scott. I was sitting in my spinning chair, checking the wheels on my board, and talking to Stiles.

" OK, so what is this big emergency Stiles?"

" Remember how I told you about the wolf fur on the body?"

" Yeah, you said there's no wolves in California. We told you we heard a wolf howl", I told him.

" Yeah, yeah. I was wrong and you were right. The important thing is that, I've been doing research."

" What kind of research?"

" Werewolf research."

I stopped what I was doing, and slowly looked up at Stiles.

" Werewolf? Seriously, Stiles."

" . Just hear me out. Just look at the signs. Scott being un-believable good in lacrosse. Fast reflex. Speed. You just don't get like that in just a snap of a finger. And don't notice, that Scott doesn't use his inhaler anymore."

" So what? How does that lead to a werewolf?"

" Remember that night in the woods. You guys told me, that Scott got bit. And you heard a howl. You have to believe me. Scott's curse."

I thought about it. Scott was good, but he wasn't this good. He also didn't use his inhaler while at practice. Then him walking at the middle of the night in the woods. My dream. My eyes widen in realization.

" Scott's a werewolf", I muttered.

" Yes and we need to stop him, from going to the party tonight."

" Why? Why tonight?", I asked him.

" Tonight's the full moon!", spazzed out Stiles, waving his arms out.

" OK, you call him and tell him to come to your house real quick. He's probably out from work by now. I'll be there in a few minutes", I told him, logging out.

I quickly shut off my laptop, and fill one of my sports-bag with the clothes I am going to wear at the party. I have a feeling that Scott is not going to believe us. I grabbed my phone and skateboard and left. I rode my board like a maniac, trying to be at Stiles house quickly, before Scott. I quickly got inside and into Stiles room. There were papers scattered all over the room. Stiles was in his chair, reading a website in his laptop. He jumped when he heard me come in. I toss my bag and board on his bed. I picked up a paper with a picture of a werewolf, with a dead body in his teeth. I quickly dropped it on the ground.

" He's not going to believe us", I told him.

" We have to try."

I then picked up a dusty old green book. It has Ancient Greek writing all over it.

" Is this Greek?", I asked him, acting to be totally clueless.

" Yeah. I wouldn't bother. Google translate didn't get anything on it", he told me, his eyes never leaving the screen.

" Hmm."

I opened the book, layed in Stiles bed, and started reading it. It explains how a werewolf started in Greece. The name. How Zeus turned some guy into a wolf. How cannibal the lycanthrope is. They're weakness. Everything. I was about half way through the book, before Scott came in.

" Good, your here. You got to hear this. I've been up all night, reading websites, books", babbled Stiles.

Scott sat on the edge of Stiles bed, while I stood up.

" How much Adderall, have you had today?", Scott chuckled.

Stiles, who was sitting in his spinning chair, swirled around to face Scott.

" A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

" Oh, is this about the body? Did they found out who did it?", asked Scott.

" No, they're still questing people, even Derek Hale."

" The guy in the woods?", I asked.

" Yes, but that's not it, okay?"

Scott was slowly losing his patience.

" What then?"

" Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?", Stiles asked directly at Scott.

" Should I?"

Stiles leaped up from his chair.

" It;s a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So, if you two both heard a wolf howling, that means others could've been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

" A whole pack of wolves?"

" No", I said looking at Scott. " Werewolves."

Scott looked at us, as if we grown 2 heads. He rose up to his feet.

" Are you guys seriously wasting my time on this? You guys know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

He then started to leave, but I blocked him from the door.

" Percy. Move", he growled at me.

" No Scott. We saw you on the field today. Okay, what you just did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was also impossible", I told him.

" Yeah, so I made a good shot. So did you", Scott said to me.

" But Percy didn't get bitten. You made an incredible shot. I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. You don't even need your inhaler anymore", Stiles said.

" Okay!", yelled Scott. " Guys, I can't even think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

" No, we have to talk about now. The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?", I told him.

Scott was slowly started getting angry.

" What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girls, who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it!?"

" We're trying to help you Scott", I told him.

" You're cursed Scott. You know, it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It's also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at it's peak."

" Blood-lust?", asked Scott.

" You're urge to kill", I explained.

" I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Perce", growled Scott at me.

I stood my ground and just stared at him. I've dealt worse than Scott being a tempered puppy.

" You have to hear this", I told him, as I grabbed the Greek book and flipped through the right page. " The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse", I quoted.

" All right? I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date", Stiles said, searching through Scott's book bag.

" I'm gonna call her right now."

" What are you doing", Scott yelled at Stiles.

" I'm canceling the date", muttered Stiles, as he found Scott's phone.

" NO, give IT to me !", Scott roared at Stiles, as he roughly shoved him into the wall with unbelievable strength. I quickly grabbed Scott's fist, as he was about to punch Stiles, twisted it behind his back and pushed him against the other wall.

" LET GO OF ME", Scott yelled at me, as he struggled under my grip.

" Not until you calm down", I demanded him.

His breathing was short and coming out in puffs. His heart beat was beating like crazy. He stopped struggling and I let go of him. He looked at us and swung his arm behind Stiles spinning chair, knocking it over. He calmed down and realized what he has done. He looked at us with a guilty face.

" I'm sorry", he muttered. " I- I gotta go, get ready for the party."

He grabbed his bag and looked back at us one more time.

" I'm sorry", he breathed out.

He then marched out of Stiles room. I ran a hand through my hair and paced around the room.

" Well, that went fabulous", I muttered sarcastically.

Stiles banged his head against the wall. He then went pick up his chair.

" Percy", gasped Stiles in shock.

I turned around and saw three- claw marks that had peeled through the leather of his chair. He looked at me in horror.

" Dress up. We're going to the party", I told him, as I grabbed my bag and went to his bathroom.

It was like 10 P.M, when Stiles and I came to the party. I was in a black fitted button down shirt that showed off my muscles, with a red tie, black slim jeans, and black high tops Clae. We quickly got out of Stiles Jeep and went inside the party. The music was loud and they were already people drunk. They were people everywhere. The front, inside, that back of the house, stairs, and just about every room. We pushed our way through the crowded people.

" You check the inside, while I check outside. Call me when you see him or starts to change", I shouted over the music.

We then splitted up. I manage to make it outside. I searched around, looking for the familiar shaggy brown cousin of mine. I finally saw him, with Allison standing around awkwardly, but Scott was looking at something or someone. I follow his line of vision and saw that he was starring at Derek Hale, the guy from the woods. One second he's there, the next he suddenly disappear. I blinked a couple of times, to make sure he was gone. Now that just isn't normal, I thought. I have a feeling that Derek is a part of this, but quickly put my focus on Scott and Allison who started to dance. I quickly called Stiles.

" Stiles, I found him. He's dancing with Allison right now."

" Okay, just keep a close eye on him."

" Stiles, there's something else. Derek Hale is here."

" What?! Derek Hale?! You sure?!", he asked me.

" Yeah, but he's gone now. Just keep an eye out OK. Got to go", I hanged up.

I stealthily moved closer to them, but was still out of sight from them. I looked up at the moon, as I played with the ring, that was in my necklace. _How could something so beautiful, be so dangerous?, _I thought. I thought I was finally going to have a normal life. But I guess I am never going to catch a break. I looked back at the coupled and saw that Scott was leaving a hurtful Allison. Scott was holding his head in pain and was swaying. I quickly ran behind them. I shoved people out of my way, as Scott stumbled through the front door and down the steps.

" Scott!", I shouted, but was too late as he droved away. I quickly went to Allison.

" Hey Allison, are you okay?"

" Yeah. Is Scott alright?", she asked me, heartbroken.

" Yeah", I lied. " I told him not to come. He was having a high fever, but he was stubborn and went anyway."

" Oh. Tha'ts why he didn't't look so good", she told me.

" Let me drive you home. I'll call Stiles", I said, as I started calling Stiles.

" Allison", a voice said behind us.

It was Derek Hale, a few feet away from us.

" I'm a friend of Scott's", he lied to Allison. " He asked me to take you home. My name's Derek."

I stood in front of Allison.

" Actually, I was going ti giver her a ride home", I glared at him.

" No, it's okay, Percy. Thanks for the ride, but I'm riding with Derek", she said, as she stood next to him.

" Are you sure?", I asked her, hoping she would change her mind.

" Yeah. Bye Percy. Oh and I'm waiting for that challenge", she said, giving me a good-bye, walking away with Derek, into a black Camaro.

" Damn it", I shouted. I saw Stiles walking out from the door and running towards me.

" Why didn't you pick up? I was calling you, like 3x already. C'mon, Scott already left", I told him, as we jumped in his Jeep and sped off.

" I'm sorry okay. I had to make up a lie to everybody about Scott behaviour", apologized Stiles.

" C'mon, c'mon", I muttered, as I bounced my leg up and down. We finally reached home and we sprinted inside. We run up the stairs and to Scott's door, but to find it locked. I started banging on the door.

" Scott! It's me, Percy! Open up!"

I heard shuffling and the door opened by just a crack. I tried to get in but Scott was in the way.

" Scott, let us in. We can help", said Stiles.

" No", breathed out a tired Scott. " Listen, you have to find Allison."

" She's fine. She took a ride home with someone", said Stiles.

"I think I know who it is", Scott said.

" Just let us in Scott, we-" I was cutted off by Scott.

" It's Derek Hale. He's a werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods", explained Scott.

Stiles and I shared a look.

" Scott, Derek was the one who took Allison home", I told him.

There was a brief of silence, before Scott closed the door and locked it.

" Scott! SCOTT!", Stiles shouted, as he banged the door with his fist,

" Step back", I told him.

He quickly moved out of the way, as I brought my leg up and kick down the door, knocking it down to the ground. We went inside Scott's room, but found it empty. The window was wide open. He must've jumped out from the window.

" OK, you go to Allison house and make sure she's alright. If she's not there, call the cops. I'm following Scott", I told Stiles.

He quickly nodded and left. I jumped out of the window and front flip to the ground, landing on my feet gracefully. I then started sprinting behind Scott. I used my enhance small to follow his sent and hearing, for his heartbeat. I easily found him, on top of Derek's car, at Beacon Hills Preserve. I ran faster, as he went into the woods. Scott then stopped, when he found Allison jacket, hanging by a branch._ Derek_, I thought. Then I heard footsteps.

" Where is she?", growled Scott.

" She's safe. From you", said a familiar voice.

Derek then suddenly tackled Scott and they started wrestling. I took that as my cue. I tackled Derek behind his back, taking him off of Scott. I scrambled up to my feet, but then Derek pinned me to a tree, bashing the back of my head on the bark, hard. Scott was bout to help me, when Derek said,

" Shh, quiet."

Suddenny, I heard footsteps.

" Too late, their here. Run."

Derek and I then ran from our spot, but Scott wasn't so lucky. An arrow was shot to a tree, sending out a bright flash and sparks, blinding Scott. Scott covered his eyes and stumbled. Then another arrow was let out, striking Scott on the arm, pinning him to the tree. Then out came 3 people, with crossbows and hunting gear.

" I'll distract them, you get your friend", growled Derek at me.

Before I could say a snarky remark, he left. I quickly went to Scott, as Derek knocked down one of the guys, distracting them. I pulled the arrow out of Scott and he growled in pain. I dragged Scott away, with Derek right behind us. When we were far enough, Scott lay down, next to a tree, breathing heavily. I finally got a good look at werewolf Scott. He looks just like the person in my nightmare. Glowing golden yellow eyes. Canine teeth. Sharp ears. Hair coming out from his cheeks. Muscles in his face. Wolf features.

" Who were they?", panted Scott, as he slowly changed back to normal.

" Hunters. They have been hunting our kind for a century", Derek said.

" Us. You did this to me!", Scott yelled at Derek, standing up.

" Is it really so bad, Scott. That you can see better, hear more clearly, run faster than any human could hope. You've been given something that people will kill for. The bite is a gift", Derek told Scott.

" I don't want it."

" You will. And your going to need me to help you control it. So you and me Scott, were brothers now", Derek said. He then left.

" I don't like him", Scott muttered.

" So far, nobody does. Let's go man. I really want to take a hot shower right now", I told Scott, as I helped him up in his feet.

I looked down at his wounded arm, but saw it slowly heal.

" Scott", I pointed at his arm.

He looked down and saw that his arm was healed.

" Maybe it's part of being a werewolf", I told him, as we continued walking.

I called Stiles to come pick us up, but we didn't;t know where we are. The sun was up already and we walked in some road. Scott was only in his pants and I was still on my clothes from the party. I UN-tied the tie, as it now hanged around my neck lazily. We were silent the whole time, to exhausted to speak. Suddenly, Stiles Jeep rode right next to us. We got in and we started driving home.

" You know what actually worries me the worst", spoken Scott.

" If you say Allison, I'm going to punch your head", Stiles said.

" And I'm going to punch you in the throat", I told him, from the backseat.

" She probably hate's me now", he groaned.

" I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth, reviling the awesomeness of you being a freaking werewolf."

Scott and I just stared at him, like he just said that Mr. Harris was the best teacher ever.

" OK. Bad idea", once he saw our looks we gave him.

" Don't worry about, Scott. I told her that you had a high fever. Just stick with the story. We'll get this through together", I reassured him.

" Yeah. C'mon, if we have too, we chain you up on the full moon, feeding you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it."

" Yeah, the same boa, that almost killed me", I told him, narrowing my eyes at him.

" I said I was sorry."

Scott just chuckled at us bickering, the whole ride home. In the back of my head, I had one question to asked myself. _Should I reveal who and what I am? _


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys, sorry that this is an author note. I promise you that I would be updating this story soon, no later than Tuesday or earlier. I just want to thank for all the great coments and followers. Now back to the story. I was just thinking hard on who Percy love life should be, and then I thought, why not ask people on Fanfiction. So comment on who you want to be involve in Percy Love life. Here are some ideas:**

**Erice Reyes ( I know she dies in the show, but if you want her I can keep her alive )=**

**Cora Hale=**

**Malia Tate=**

**Kira Yukimura=**

**Racheal Elizabeth Dare=**

**OC character=**

**Other=**

**Comment me on who you want it be, and the most votes will win.**

**Thx. Gracias. Bye. Adios**


	4. Chapter 3

Percy POV:

Once we came back home, it was 9:30 A.M. I am suppose to meet Erica at her house at 11. I quickly ran inside, up the stairs, and to the bathroom. I quickly took a short, hot shower, to wipe away all the grime and dirt from last night. I then wrapped a towel around my waist, brushed my teeth, and ran back to my room. Scott and Stiles raised their eyebrows at my rushness, when I pass them by the hallway, but I just ignored them. I used Hestia power to heat up my body, and dissolve all the water on my body, causing steam to rise. I quickly put on boxers, slim ripped jeans, a dark blue West Street Henley shirt, a button down blue and white Avalon shirt, a grey beach hoodie, and my black hoodie. I then sprayed on some cologne. I quickly grabbed my phone, my backpack, and my skateboard. I made sure I had everything, before I left my room, and out of the house.

" Bye Scott! Bye Tia! I'll be back soon! ", I shouted in the air.

I shut the door behind and hopped on my board. I was off like a bullet. I followed the directions on my phone, to Erica' s house. I swirved around morning joggers, dogs, earning me some curse words and angry barking. I finally came to my destination. I stopped at the front of the house, pocketing my phone, and popping the board up into my hands. The house was medium size. A very nice house, and it looks pretty cozy. I walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. I could hear shuffling and someone muttering under their breath.

Suddenly, the door was opened by a lady, that was in her mid 30's. She has medium length blonde and brown curly hair, that was pulled into a high ponytail. She has a slight tan, skinny, 6'0, a heart shape face, and light brown eyes, unlike Erica' s honey brown eyes. She is wearing a black business pants, a white button down shirt, with black heels, and glasses. She gave me a tired smile.

" Yes, can I help you?", she asked me politely.

" Hello Mrs. Reyes. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a friend of your daughter,Erica", I told her, giving her a kind smile, gripping on the strap of my backpack and my board.

Surprise and shock was evident in her eyes and facial expression.

" You're a friend of Erica? Erica Reyes?"

" Um, yes ma'am. Is Erica here? We're working on a project together for chemistry", I asked her, as my ADHD started to kick in, as I drummed my fingers on my board.

Happiness replaced her surprise look.

" Yes, she's in her room. I'll go get her. Come on in", she told me, grabbing my arm, as she dragged me inside, and closed the door behind us.

We stopped at the base of the stairs, as Mrs. Reyes called for Erica.

" Erica, sweetie, you have a visitor!"

" I wonder who will come and visit me",I heard Erica mumble, with my enhanced hearing, as her footsteps were heard.

She finally showed up and frozen at the top of the stairs, surprise at seeing me. Her honey brown eyes widen and her mouth parted open.

" Percy?", she whispered, as she can't believe I was here, in her house.

I gave her my lopsided smile and a small wave.

" Hey Erica. Sorry I'm a bit late. I forgot to put on my alarm this morning", I lied at the last part.

She was in grey sweat pants, a baggy black Stars Wars shirt, with pink slippers. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few strands of hair hanging out. I could hear her heart beat like crazy and a tint of pink blush in her cheeks. She slowly came down the stairs and stood a few feet away from us. Mrs. Reyes smiled at her daughter.

" Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun", Mrs Reyes told us, as she left us alone.

Erica looked at me in happiness.

" You came", she breathed out softly.

I cocked my head to the side, confused.

" Why wouldn't I? We're partners and what friend would I be if I let you do all of the work?"

She gave me a wide and happy smile.

" So, where do you want to work at?", I asked her, as she stared at me.

She quickly blinked a couple times and blushed a bit.

" Oh, um, yeah. Let's go to the living room", she said quietly, leading the way.

There was a fire place, with a flat screen on top, with 2 couches, a glass coffee table in the middle. There were pictures around the living room, all with Erica, her mom, and her dad. I gently place my board on the floor, letting it lean on the couch, and my backpack on the couch. I took off my jacket and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. I sat down and dug through my backpack, for my papers and laptop. Erica sat down next down to me, with her pink Dell laptop already on. I placed my Apple Mac Book Pro next to hers, as I typed in my password.

" Okay, so I have done research on electrons, protons, and neutrons. I also have done research on Democritus, a Greek Philosopher who had a theory of the atom, but wasn't discovered until an English chemist, John Dalton confirmed his theory of the atom", I explained to her, as I showed her my notebook, with my research.

" Good, I also typed some notes in my computer. My explains of how the atom works and how it relates to the periodic table", she told me softly, as she showed me a typed page with all her research.

l squinted my eyes, as the words started to scramble with each other, my Dyslexia showing up. Erica must've saw my face, because she asked me, softly,

" Wh-what's wrong?"

I blinked a couple of times and shook my head.

" Nothing, it's, just, um, I'm Dyslexic, so it's a bit hard for me to read."

She looked at me in surprise.

" You ha-have Dyslexia?"

I gave her a sheepish smile.

" Dyslexic and ADHD. Nobody's perfect ", I told her, as I looked through my backpack, searching for my glasses that Chaos gave me to help my with my Dyslexic.

I slowly place the glasses on my face, blinking my eyes a bit, adjusting. My vision and sight was fine, but when I looked back at the type words on her laptop, the words started to change from English to Ancient Greek, a language I could actually read. I smiled a bit and mentally thanked Chaos in my head. I then turned and face Erica, who I caught staring at me.

" So, how do I look?", I asked her, as I pushed the glasses up on the bridge of my nose.

She blinked a couple of time and heat rose up on her cheeks.

" Smarter", she told me.

My lips quirpped up,as I smiled and chuckled.

" I hope so. So, lets see what you got", I said, as I scooted a bit closer to her and lokked at her laptop.

My eyes scanned the screen, as I mouthed the words on the screen quietly. I was so focus on the work, that I didn't notice how close I was to Erica, until I could hear her heart beat frantically. I quickly scooted away.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", I quickly apologized to her, mentally calling myself stupid in my head.

" No. No. It-It's alright. I-I'm just not use to being close to people", she stuttered softly to me, as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

" How so? Aren't you close to your other friends?", I asked her curiously, as I looked at her, my brows furrowed.

She doesn't look at me.

" I don't have any friends", she said so quietly, that I thought I imagined it, but her broken face told me she did say it.

" I can't blame them", she continued. " Who wants to be friends with a person who has epiletic. Have bad acne. Fat. Not pretty. Heck, I don't want to be friends with myself."

By now, she let out a few tears slip. She wiped them away and avoided eye contact with me. I slowly grabbed one of her hands, in mine, holding it. I gnored the tingles that shot up from my hand. She jumped, in surprise.

" You're wrong", I told her.

" What?", she asked me quietly, looking at me confused.

" You're wrong, because I'm your friend. You got me now", I told her, as I gave her a warm smile and rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

I don't know how many times I have to tell her that I'm her friend and make her believe me. But this time, she actually believes my words. She then gave me a huge hug. Her arms wrapped around my torso, and she buried her head on my chest. I stiffened and felt heat rush up from my neck to my cheeks. I slowly then relaxed and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back.

" Thank you", she whispered on my chest.

I rubbed her back a bit awkwardly, but in comfort.

" Don't thank me. That's what friends are for. That also means beating the crap of people who are messing around with you", I told her.

" But if everybody know that your friends with me, than no one will be friends with you", she told me, as she slowly let go from me.

For some odd reason, I didn't want to let her go from my arms. I just ignored it and thought of it as nothing.

" I don't want to be firends with shallow people then. Let them think what they want to think", I reassured her.

" I think we should get a break. Do you want to eat pizza? I can order some. Or do you want something else?", I asked her.

" No, pizza sounds good", she told me quietly.

I then dialed Pizza Hut and order a large pepporni pizza, with spicy buffalo wings. While we were waiting for the pizza, we got to know each other. I told her that I was born at New York, New York, I am actaully 17 not 16, my mom died when I was 6, me living with my dad, my ex-girlfriend Annabeth, and Scott, Stiles, and I pranks when we were little. I also told her my guilty plessure of Star Wars, comic books, super heroes, and old claasic and new movies. To my surprise, she likes the same things that I actually have a lot of things in common. Of course, I had to lie about the Greek world and the supernatural. When the pizza came, we were laughing hard, when I told her the story about how I blew up a school bus with an American Revoultionary war canon.

" How is that even possible?", she asked me between laughs.

I took a bite of my pizza, before answering her.

" I don't know. But the teacher was so mad at me, that one of his eye was twitching and he looked like he wanted to strangle me. I swear, I have never seen a person face turn from red to purple that fast."

We were laughing uncontrollably by now. Erica was sitting on the couch, holding her stomach as she laughed. She had a wide smile on her face and her eyes twinlked in happiness. She was slowly coming out of her shell and becoming more comfortable around me. I was sitting on the floor, as I remembered the memory. I had to pay the consequences though. Gabe had to pay the damage and he then strapped me on the nightmare of the chair, as he beat the living crap out of me. I winced, as I remember how much pain I was in. I was unconcious for almost a whole day. I shoved that memory at the back of my head and tried to forget. We talked all day, so it took us late at night to finish our project. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed, knowing I have to go home now, before my Aunt calls the S.W.A.T team.

" I'm sorry Erica, but I need to go home, before my Aunt freaks out. I really had a great time. We should really do this again soon", I told her, as I gathered all my papers and laptop, putting it in my backpack.

" Really?", she asked, a tiny bit hopeful.

" Yeah. Maybe you can come to the lacrosse game on Saturday? I'll be glad if you came and cheer me on", I told her, as I put on my jacket, standing up with my backpack on my shoulder and my board in my right hand. Her eyes widen in surprise.

" Um, I-", she was cutted off by her mom, who popped out of no where.

" We will be there. We will be cheering you on Percy", she told me, as she placed a hand on Erica shoulder, who looked at her mother horrified and in embarrasment.

" Mom", Erica hissed at her.

" Well, I have to go. Bye Mrs. Reyes, it was nice meeting you", I told her, shaking her hand good-bye.

" Please, call me Silvia."

" OK, Mrs- I mean Silvia. Bye Erica, see you on school Monday. And I hope to see you at the game on Saturday", I told them, as I waved good-bye and headed out the door, and in the dark night.

With my super hearing, I heard them talking.

" He's hot", Mrs. Reyes said.

" Mom", I heard Erica shouting at her.

" What?! I am just speaking the truth. Don't tell me you don't think he is hot?"

" Of course I do! But you saying is, is just weird and wrong", I heard Erica say.

My eyebrows rosed up and I felt heat come to my face. I set my board down and skated back home, with a goofy smile. A couple minutes later, I finally came home. I walked up the steps and open the door with the house key. I was silently humming a tune. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a furious Aunt, who was tapping her foot loudly, and giving me a look that said " Explain. NOW". I stopped my humming and frozed. I think I look like a deer caught on headlights.

" Um, hi, Tia. How's your day been?", I asked her nervously.

" My day? Oh nothing, just worrying at where YOU'VE BEEN", seethed my Aunt.

I winced a bit.

" I was at a friends house. We were doing a project for school and I guess we just lost track of time."

" And who might this friend be?", she questioned me.

" Erica. Erica Reyes."

She looked at me in utter surprise.

" Did you just say Erica Reyes? Girl with blond hair? Scott's age? Epelitic?"

" The one and only. We actually had a great time together", I told her, a smile growing on my face.

She saw my face and her face then broke into a huge smile. She came up to me and gave me a huge hug. I just stood there in surprise. I'm confused, is she mad at me or not, I thought to myself. She then took a step back and pinched my cheeks, cooeing at me.

" Tia! Stop ! That hurts!", I whined.

" Oh, I can't believe my boy is growing up", she cooed, as she stopped pinching my cheeks.

I rubbed my stinging cheeks with my fingers.

" What do you mean?", I asked her, utterly confused, and looked at her weird, as she gave me chesire cat smile.

" Oh, young teens these days. So oblivious. I have to run to the hospital though, so dinners in the fridge for you and Scott. Scott's not here yet, he's at Stile's house. He should be here soon, so don't worry. Goodnight Percy", she told me, as she grabbed her keys and she gave me a hug, as she left.

I just stood there, confused. What just happened? I thought. I just shook my head. As long as I'm not grounded and not have an angry Tia on me, I am all good. An angry Aunt Melissa, is scarier than the furies themself. I quickly put my board and my backpack in my room, and came back down to the kitched. I quickly heated a pan of chicken fajitas and some tortilla. Right when I had my plate full of chicken fajitas and my blue cherry coke, the front door of the house opened.

" Mom! I'm home!", Scott's voice echoed in the house.

He then showed up in the kitchen, as he must've smelled the food. I have to remind that Scott is a werewolf now and not my awkward, asthmatic cousin.

" Hey Perce. Haven't seen you all day. Where's my mom?", Scott asked me, as he went to the fridge grabbing a can of Sprite.

" I've been finishing my project for Mr. Harris with Erica. And your mom just left for work", I told him as I took a bite of my tortilla with chicken fajita.

Scott groaned, as he flopped down on a chair across from me.

" Man, I totally forgot about the project", groaned Scott, as he rubbed his face with hand, stressfully.

" Your partner is Stiles right? I'm pretty sure he did all the work, Scott. So stop your worrying and eat, before your hair starts to grey from all the stress", I told him with a mouthful of food, and sliding a plate to Scott.

Scott gladly took my advice and started to eat. Right when I was about to take another bite of my fajitas. I stoped and stared at Scott. His plate is so full with chicken fajitas, that he took 3/4 of it from the pan. He has one in each hand, a tortilla with chicken, while chomping and chewing a mouthful of it in his mouth. I stared at him wide eye and my jaw was wide open. Scott felt my gaze on him and looked up at me.

" What?", he asked me, but he has so much food in his mouth, that it came out like " Wfatnff."

I just looked at him in astonishment and a hint of disgust. I don't even eat that much food. When I didn't answer him, he just shrugged his shouldrs, and went right back to eating. The rest of dinner, Scott filled his plate about 4 times, while I didn't even get a chance for seconds. After that, I went right to bed, going to make up the 24-hours of sleep that I missed. I quickly changed into my black flannel pants, brushed my teeth, and jumped in bed, sighing happily of the softness of my blackets and pillows. I was out like a light

_When I opened my eyes, I stared up to a un-familiar grey ceiling. Now that I think about it, my bed feels different. Instead of the fluffy, warm blankets, I felt a smooth, silky surface. I slowly sat up and noticed that I wasn't in my room back at home, but in my room, of my house in Chaos realm. When he first gave me this place, I immeadalitly refused and told him he is spoiling me and that I don't need it. He then told me to shut up and just take the house, that now I know I also have a home here too._

_And I took the house and it's been mine for 3 months. The house is huge. Its a 5 story house, with so many rooms, kitchens, and bathrooms, that I lost count. The walls are mostly made out of glass and black/grey brick walls. My backyard has a great veiw of the ocean, while at the front of my house has a great veiw of the city of Chaos realm. My room is at the top of the house. One side of the room is made out of glass, giving me a great veiw of the beach, while the rest of my walls are black bricks. My room is huge. The floor is black, with a black rug that us underneath my bed. The bed is white, with black silky blanckets and grey pillows. On the right of my bed, is a glass small table, that has a alarm clock on it. I looked at the time and saw that it's 2:38 AM in the morning. I sighed and got out from my bed. The only thing that is the same, is what I am wearing when I went to bed. My feet touched the soft rug, as I walked towards the window wall, watching the waves in the ocean. I sighed and crossed my arms across my bare chest._

_" The sea always did calmed you", said a voice behind me._

_I didn't need to turn around, as I knew who that voice belongs too._

_" Did you knew Chaos? Did you knew that Scott was going to get bitten?", I asked him, my gaze never leaving the ocean._

_I heard him sigh._

_" Yes."_

_My jaw clenched, as my gaze harden._

_" Then why didn't you tell me? I could've prevented it from happening. He is going to live a hard and dangerous life now. And I could've saved him from it" I told him, my back still facing him._

_" You already know the answer to the question Perseus. Its because of of balance and the fates. The fates has already sealed his fate, by bringing him into a world, that mortals believe isn't real. Even I can't defy the fates. He's part of this world now, you have to accept that Perseus."_

_" But why him? He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve that kind of life", I told him, finally turned around and faced him._

_" The fates works in mysterious ways. They're unpredicable and you can't stop someone's fate. This is Scott's destiny, Perseaus. He just has to accept and adjust to his new life now", he told me, placing a hand on my shoulder._

_" Should I tell them about what I am? That I'm a demigod", I asked him._

_" Shouldn't you be deciding that?"_

_" I know, but it's good to hear from your opinion, before I decide", I told him._

_Chaos sighed._

_" Honestly, I think you shouldn't tell them."_

_I was surprise from his answer._

_" Why?"_

_" It's not the right moment to tell him. He just found out that he's a werewolf. How do you thinkk he is going to react when he finds out that his cousin that he knows his whole life, is half-god?_

_" But, by telling him of who and what I am, I could help him."_

_" Maybe your right. With your knowledge of the mythical world, you can aid your cousin, as he struggles through his new life. But wouldn't that cause more problems? Remeber how I told you that monsters won't chase after you, because how powerful you are? That's not the same with Scott. Once other monsters realize what he is now, they're no stopping them They will be after him, his family, and his friends. And once he knows about you, it's just putting him in more danger. Maybe telling him can cause him to be in more in danger", explained Chaos to me._

_" So I have to lie to them?", I asked him._

_" Sometimes lying, can save the ones you love, their lives", Choas told me._

_I ran a hand through my face, my mind overwhelmed. I can't catch a break, can't I? This was my chance to act normal and the myth world keeps getting back in my life, and now, Scott's._

_" Come Perseus. I have to show you something", he told me, as he out towards my door._

_I quickly put on black NIKE shoes, and a dark blue hoodie. We then walked out from my room and walked inside a elevator, down the hall. Yes, my house has a elevator. We soon were at the bottom floor and outside in the night air. We soon started walking on the streets of the city, in Chaos realm. Nobody was outside, as it is night time. The only people that are outside is our guards. In Chaos realm, the city looks like just any city. Tall building, sidewalks, long lampoast, and the bright lights from the building. The only difference, is that this city is a calm, peaceful, and the perfect city. There's no pollution in the air or wastes on the ground. People around here don't cause crimes and everybody knows each other. The city is crystal clean, I mean like not even a smudge of dirt on the sidewalk. It's the most perfect city in the whole universe. We walked to the heart of the city, which isn't long, that is where the tallest and biggest building is. It's also headquarters._

_" Why didn't we just flashed here?", I asked him._

_" It's a perfect night, for a beautiful walk", was his reply._

_In half an hour, we made it to the front door of the building, with 2 guards guarding the door. They were dressed in black and silver army uniforms, guns, swords, and knives on them. Right on the heart of their uniforms, is Chaos symbol, the 8 arrows. They quickly got out from our way and bowed their head to us._

_" Lord Chaos, Master Perseus", they said simultaneously. _

_I rolled my eyes at the end. After so many times of telling them to not call me that, they still call me Master. I swear, these people are more stubborn than Blackjack. Chaos just nodded at them, as we went inside the building. The whole place is white. The floors, walls, and even the furniture. We greeted the lady at the front desk, as we walked towards the elevator. Once the doors of the elevator closed, I opened a secret small keyboard near the buttons. I quickly typed in the secret code and pulled the sleeve of my right arm, showing my Roman SPGR tattoo, with the trident, hearth, lyre, and the 8 arrows. A little green light came out and scanned my right forearm, up and down, until the light and the small keyboard went away, and the elevator rocketed up to the top of the building. Only people who knows the secret code and pass the body scan, can pass through the secret room._

_In a few seconds the elevator door opened and we stepped out. The room, is all scientists dreams. Like the main room, the whole science lab is white. The room is so huge, that is can fit 2 planes and 3 cruise ships together. On the left side are huge black lab tables, with papers scatter around, and bubbling weird color liquids that gave off a weird odor. There is a huge whiteboard, with a bunch of number, letteres, and symbols, that it just gave me a headache at just looking at it. At the back, is where a huge rocket engine hangs from the the ceiling. Under it, is robot limbs, a hovercraft, drawings of planes, boats, and cars. There was also drawings of weapons, were a half of a rifle gun is being built, with a few adding and adjustments with science technology. And on the right side of the room, is a huge, big black screen, that pops out holographic images, of time, weather, and news, around the whole universe. Underneath of the screen, is a long black table that has, holograms, touchscreens, and other cool stuff._

_The whole room is empty, except for one person, who was sitting on a rolling chair, head laying flat on the touchscreen table, as loud snores came out from his mouth. He was a middle aged guy, short, wavy brown hair, pale skin, and black rectangular glasses. He wore a blue graphic T-shirt with a picture of the universe, khaki pants, low black converse, and a white labcoat over his shirt. I snickered, as Chaos just sighed and shakes his head. We walked towards the man, as our footsteps quietly echos in the labortary. Right when we were by the person side, Chaos cleared his throat._

_" Dr. Willson."_

_Nothing._

_" Dr. Willson", Chaos said, a bit louder._

_Still nothing. Chaos took in a deep breath._

_" DR. WILLSON", Chaos shouted, causing me to flinch at the volume._

_Dr. Willson, rocketed out of his chair, throwing and scattering papers everywhere, as he tried to get a grip of the rolling chair, only causing it to roll away, and him to fall face first to the ground. We heard him groan in pain, before he scramble back on his feet, as he compose himself to look presentable. But with his glasses hanging slighty off with his ears, makes it difficult not to laugh. I smiled at him and shook my head, as he reminds me a bit of Stiles._

_" Lord Chaos. Master Perseus", Dr. Willson said, bowing his head, fixing his glasses, as he blushed a bit in embarrasment._

_" Come on Dr. Willson, you know I don't like it when you call me that", I told him, hitting him on the back lightly._

_" Of course. Sorry. Forgot Maste- Percy", he stuttered nervously at me._

_" Why are you still up?", I asked him curiously, as I picked up a paper, even though it doesn't make sense to me._

_Well, is the son Of Mimir, the Norse God of Knowledge. was here at the age 23, as he was slowly dying of poison from a bite of a unknown creature and there was no cure. On the last dying breaths of , Mimir prayed to Chaos to save his son. And that's what he did. Now Dr. Willson is the smartest person here in Chaos realm._

_" That will be me. I asked him to stay for a moment, but I didn't realize how long you were going to take", he told me._

_" Why were you waiting for me?", I asked them, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning on the touchscreen table._

_ looks excited on my question and grinned._

_" C'mon, I show you", he told me, as he turned around, his lab coat whipped at us._

_We follow him at the back of the room, as we pass by robotic arms, legs, huge human sized capsules, and a half finished car. We stopped at a desk full of weapons from all sorts of shapes and size. took out a see through IPad inside his lab coat and he furiously typed something in. Soon the table let out a humm, before rising a inch, and the table split into 2. Smoke and blue light came out, as other weapons leviated from the table. There were small objects and thers got to be a dozen._

_" These are my secret weapons. I designed these with high technology, and materials from different planets. I have to hide these from other people, afraid of someone taking them or copying them, for the bad. Only Chaos, you, and I know about these, and I like to keep it that way", he told me._

_I nodded my head, telling him that the secret is safe with me._

_ then grabbed on of the dozen that hovered on the table. He then showed it too me and I saw that it is a touchscreen watch. The strap is made out of black leather, as the watch is touchscreen, with blue lights._

_" This isn't just any ordinary watch. This is a holographic touchscreen watch. You can video chat with Chaos or anyone. It will give you all the information you are going to need during a mission. There's also GPS and voice call. Also, you can scan anyone or anything, and it will automatically give you all the information about the person or object. When it starts to beep blue flash, that means you have an upcoming mission. If it vibrates, it means you have a call", explained to me, as he hands me the watch._

_I placed the watch on my right wrist, as the cold leather touch my hot skin. I pushed the "on" button and a hologram shot out from the watch. It says, " Hello Perseus", before it went away and showed a different app, as it rotates around a graphic symbol of the Earth. I moved the hologram touchscreen apps, as I looked through them There was things, that said. I turned it off and went back to a normal touchscreen watch._

_ then grabbed another object. It's a high tech glasses. On the left side of the lense, is a small camera thing._

_" These glasses can help you find a monster, when it's in human form. These also have x-ray visions, to see through object and walls."_

_He gave me the glasses, as I carefully held it in my right hand. He then grabbed another object. Its a cube, like the size of a Rubix cube, but it's made out of grey metal and it' has a button on the top._

_" This is a teleporter. Only use this for emergencies, because if you use it too much, you can loose a limb, or land in a unknown place and the device will break, with no way to come back. You can take as much people as you can, but remember, the more people, the more you need to to recharge. Just hold on the button and say your destination."_

_He gave me the cube and I stuffed it in the pocket of my hoodie._

_" Okay last thing", he told me, as he motioned for us to follow him._

_We stopped in front of huge round capsules, that was under us. He typed some stuff in his IPad and soon the capsules started to rise, smoke and light coming out. When the capsule was fully rised, I was gaping at the object inside the capsules. It's a pure black Kawaski Ninja ZX-11._

_" This is mine?", I asked them._

_" Yup. Fastest vehicle ever. It goes to 880 MPH. It has it's own touchscreen, GPS, and guns on the side, just fire with the handle bars. When you have a flat tire, it immeadiletly fills itself up with air and repairs its by itself. I also put on some speakers for you too jam", he told me._

_I went inside the capsule and touched the bike. The sleek, smooth black metal of the bike, is cold under my touch. I chuckled under my breath._

_" Your watch is connected with your bike. There's an app on your watch and you can magically make you bike appear and dissapear at your will. You can aslo change your motorclye into a car, jet ski, go-cart, and more", he told me._

_I turned on my watch, as I scrolled around the hollographic touchscreen apps. I finally stopped at a picture similar to my motorcycle and clicked on it. The bike soon dissapeared in a black swirling light. I smiled happily._

_" Thanks . This really means a lot. You need anything, just ask me", I told him, patting his shoulders._

_" Um, can I take a picture with you. And maybe your autograph", he asked me a bit nervously and sheepishly._

_" Yeah, um, sure", I said, tottaly not expecting that._

_He quickly took out a phone, gave it too Chaos, and quickly went to my side. smiled really big, raising two thumbs, as I just smiled at the camera. The phone flashed. Chaos gave back phone back, as he gave me black leather journal, which I guess is his lab work, and a silver permanet marker for me to sign. I took the cap off with my teeth, as I wrote down my name at the back of the journal. I soon gave them back to , who was bouncing up and down like a little kid._

_" I think it is time for you to go back", Chaos told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and said my good-byes to them. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I imagined myself back in my bed, at the McCall's house. My mind soon went blank and my body dissappeared._

It was soon Monday and I was staying afterschool for lacrosse practice. I was questioned by people of my new watch and I just told them it was a gift from a family relative. Erica and I presented our project, and getting a big fat A. I never got an A before in my whole life. Allison is ignoring Scott, so she is only talking to me and Lydia. Scott is worried out of his mind, as he thinks up some apologies and excuses for Allison, and worrying about the fact he is a werewolf. Stiles is ogling Lydia at a distance and bombaring poor Scott with questions on how it's like to be a werewolf. And I am biting my tongue and trying my hardest not to tell them everything and spill about me being a demigod. Yup, just your normal teen life.

I was sitting on the bench inside the locker room, as I tied the lace of my black cleats, already geared up for lacrosse. Stiles was babbling to me about the new Iron Man movie, before Scott walked by us, and next to his lockers that was close to ours. Stiles and I saw him drop his backpack on the fllor, in a daze. Scott soon then started to take off the pads on his arms, his shoulders, his shirts, as they all dropped to the ground. Stiles and I shared worried looks at each other, as we turned back to Scott, who turned around, his back hitting the lockers, as his face is a mixtureof horrified and panic expression. He looks like he's in daze.

" Did you apologies to Allison today?", Stiles asked him.

" Yeah", was only Scott's reply.

" So, she's giving you a second chance or?", I asked him, trailing off at the end.

" Yeah."

" Yeah! Alright, so everything's good", exclaimed Stiles, waving his arms as he was about to walk off.

" No", said Scott.

" No?", I asked him, my brows forrowed, as I stood up from the bench.

" Remeber the hunters. Her dad is one of them", he said in a trance like voice.

My eyes widen, as I totally forgot that I saw Chris Argent at the woods, hunting werewolf Scott. I was a bit busy saving my cousin's life, digesting the fact he is a werewolf, and that I have to keep my secret from them. I had a lot on my mind.

" Her dad?", asked Stiles at him, wide eyed.

" Shot me."

" Alisson's father?"

" With a crossbow."

" Allison's father?", repeated Stiles again.

" Yes, her father!", roared Scott, causing Stiles to jump a bit from his outburst.

Scott then started to breath heavily.

" Oh my god, oh my god", Scott started to mumble under his breath.

I came up to Scott and lightly tap his cheeks with my lacrosse gloves saying " Snap out of it and calm down", as his face is filled with panic.

" No Scott, come on. He didn't recognize you, did he huh?", Stiles asked him, trying to calm him down.

" No-no. I-I don't-", stutterd Scott.

" Does she know about them?"

" I-I don't know", panicked Scott.

Scott then started to freak out. We soon then heard the Coach blowing his whistle, signaling that we need to out on the field.

" Okay, just focus on lacrosse OK? Take this, take this, and take this", spazzed Stiles, as he started to give Scott his lacrosse gear. " Just focus on lacrosse right now OK. Here. We. Go! "

Stiles patted Scott's arm, before walking away and tripping on his feet.

" C'mon, Scotty. Just relax and breath", I told him, as I grabbed my lacrosse stick and helmet, as I walked away, letting him get ready.

As soon as we got on the field, Coach Finstock blew his whistle at us.

" Hurry up McCall, Jackson, and Stilinski."

We quickly got in line with the rest of the lacrosse team, as Coach told Jackson to take the long stick, meaning he's defense. I'm right behind Scott, as Stiles is behind me in line. We watched all the players crashed and clash on Jackson, and either fall or the lucky ones, pass him and made a goal. Caoch shouted and yelled at them, as he sent Greenburg to run a lap around the field. It was Scott's turn, but it didn't seem he was focused, because he didn't go when Coach blew the whistle, signaling for him to go. I nudged him on the back with my lacrosse stick and he snapped out of it, as he realized it was his turn to go.

" Let's go McCall! What are you waiting for?! ", Coach Finstock shouted at him.

Coach blew his whistle and Scott jogged at Jackson, who was crouched down, ready to stop Scott. They crashed and Jackson pushed Scott off from his feet, up in the air, and falling hard on the ground. I winced for him, as Stiles said,

" Ouch"

" McCall, hey McCall", laughed Coach.

Jackson smirked at him.

" Are you sure you want to be in first line McCall?", I heard Jackson say to Scott.

This only made Scott mad, as his heart beat a little faster.

" Ha, my grandmother can move faster than that", laughed Coach at Scott, who was bent over. " And she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than my lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?", Coach taunted him.

Scott's heart beated faster.

" Yes Coach" whispered Scott.

" What? I can't hear you", taunted Coach.

" Yes Coach", Scott said, more louder this time.

" Then do it again. McCall's going to do it again! McCall's going to do it again!", Coach shouted to the crowd.

Scott jogged back in line in front of me.

" Hey, Scott, you alright?", I whispered to him.

The only response I got, is a low growl from him. I took a small step back.

" Oh shit", I whispered to Stiles.

Coach blew the whistle amd Scott was off sprinting towards Jackson. But it was different. His back and shoulders is hunched over. His head low and looking directly at Jackson like a predator. His arms were a bit streched out. His movement were animalistic. Scott soon collided hard on Jackson and we al heard a " crack " sound. Jackson fell to the ground, holding his shoulder in pain, as Scott hands flew to his helmet, clutching it painfully and falling to his knees. Stiles and I quickly ran to Scott, while everybody was focused on Jackson.

" Scott! Scot!", panicked Stiles.

" I can't control it you guys. It's happening", panted Scott, as I saw a glimpse of his fangs coming out.

Stiles loomed over him, so no one can see him wolf out.

" What?! Right here, right now?!"

" Stiles, we have to get him away from public", I told him, as I hoisted Scott up, with Stiles help,as we sneaked away, into the locker room. We totally missed the hard glare from the distance of the one and only, Derek Hale. We stumbled inside the locker room, as Scott started to breath heavily, tossing of his gloves. Scott leaned on the wall, as Stiles and I stood in front of him in concern.

" You OK? Scott yo-" I was cutted off by Scott.

" Get away from me!", he roared at us, his brown eyes flashing gold and his fangs coming out.

Stiles fell down on his butt, as I stumble back from his outburst. Scott then started advancing on us and Stiles started crawling away from him. I backed up, grabbing Stiles by his jersey and lifting him up, as we hit the lockers and backed away from Scott, who was growling at us.

" C'mon! Run!", I shouted at Stiles, pushing him to go, as he was frozen in fear.

Scott jumped up ontop of the lockers, crouching down on all fours, giving us a low, dangerous growl. Stiles being him, stumbled and tripped on his own feet, banging on the lockers. I basically had to pick up or drag Stiles by his jersey. Stiles and I hopped over benches and run around the lockers, as Scott is advancing on us dangerously. I was pushing Stils behind me the whole time. If Scott does attack, it's better he attack me, because I am use to these from monsteres, but Stiles isn't. Scott then dropped right in front of us and roared loudly, claws extended out. Stiles stumbled and hit the wall and the fire extinguisher. I squared my shoulders and tackled Scott to the lockers, his back hitting the lockers hard. I stepped back and crouched down, as Scott swiped the air with his claws, missing my head by a second.

" Perce!", shouted Stiles, as he hold the extinguisher in his hands, ready to use it.

I got the idea and I dropped to the ground, rolling away. There was a loud " Psshhh" sound, as Stiles fires the exinguisher at Scott. Scott swiped at the air, while white smoke covered his whole body. Scott then sat on the bench when Stiles stopped and exit out of the room. I got up from the ground, taking off my gloves, and watched Scott take of his helmet. Scott face is covered in sweat.

" Stiles. Percy", pant Scott.

Stiles peaked his head inside the door and sighed in relief when he saw Scott back to normal.

" What happened?", Scott asked us.

" You don't remember?", I asked him, as Stiles dropped the extingusher to the ground, taking off his gloves.

Scott shooked his head no.

" You tried to kill me. Tried to kill Percy too", Stiles told him.

" Its like we told you before. It's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger", I told him.

" But that's lacrosse. Its a pretty voilent game if you haven't noticed", argued Scott at us.

" Well, it will be more voilent of you kill someone on the field."

" Way to be optmistic", I muttered sarcastically.

Stiles just ignore my comment.

" You can't play Saturday. You have to get out of the field", continued Stiles.

" But I'm first line", whined Scott.

" Not any more", I told him sadly.

Practice was finished early, as Jackson was taken to the hospital. I changed into a grey V-neck shirt, washed jeans, white and black Puma mens El Ace sneakers, and a brown jacket. Stiles offered us to drive us home. We all sat in silence, as Stile's and I watched Scott carefully, who was looking at the window. We soon were at home. We said goodbye to Stiles and trudged inside the house, up the stairs, and to our seperate rooms. I dropped my backpack on the floor and fell face first on my soft bed, groaning, as Scott did the same in his room. We were like this for a few seconds before there was a soft knock on both mine and Scott's room door. I didn't have to look up to know that it's my Aunt Melissa.

" Hey, late shift again. But I am taking Saturday off to see you guys first game", I heard Aunt Melissa say to us.

" Mom, no. You can't."

" Oh, c'mon. I can and I will. C'mon, one shift isn't going to break us. Completely", I heard Aunt Melissa.

I was slowly starting to fall asleep, as the softness of the bed is heaven to my tired muscles.

" Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?", I heard Aunt Melissa ask Scott.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up from my bed, but I just fell to the ground with a loud thud, as I ripped the blanckets off from my bed.

" What?!", I said, untangling myself from my sheets, getting up, and walking into Scott's room.

" His eyes looks tired. Like he haven't slept in days. Yours too", my Aunt said, looking at us weird, but also in motherly concern.

I sighed in relief and leaned on the wall, my arms crossed over my chest.

" Oh, it's nothing. Just some strees", Scott said.

Aunt Melissa turned to me, for my explaniation. I shrugged my shoulders.

" Can't sleep."

It's not a complete lie, just not the whole truth. She gave me a concern look. She knows how horrible my dreams are, when I was a little kid.

" That's it? Nothing else? I mean, it's not like you guys are on drugs, or anything right?", she laughed in the end, but stopped at Scott and mine looks.

" Right now?"

I mentally face palmed at Scotts stupidness.

" Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? I mean, have you ever taken drugs?", exclaimed my Aunt at us.

Scott raised his eyebrows at her.

" Have you?"

That silenced my Aunt for a second.

" Get some sleep. Both of you", she order us, as she left the room to go to work.

Scott stuffed his face in his pillow, sighing. Soon Scott got a video chat from Stiles. I sat next to Scott, as the computer showed Stiles turned around in his computer chair, shooting us through the camera, with a toy gun that made noises and flashed red. Scott and I both rolled our eyes, as Stiles gave us a goofy smile.

" What you find out?", Scott asked Stiles.

" Well, it's bad. Jackson gots a seperated shoulder."

" Because of me", groaned Scott.

" Because he's a total jackass. Shouldn't let me go before you. Could've tackle him to the ground", I grumbled.

" But is he going to play?", asked Scott.

" They don't know yet. Now, they are just counting on you and Percy for Saturday."

We both groaned. Stiles face came closer to the screen. My brows furrowed in confusion.

" What?", Scott asked him.

Stiles just gave us a panic look, as he started to type a message to us. A yellow message pops out and says " It's look like", but it froze before it could finish the sentence.

" Like what?", I muttered.

Scott sighed as he pushed some buttons, hoping it could load faster.

" C'mon. Dammit", cursed Scott.

Soon, the sentence finsheed and it says " Someone's behind you." I stiffened, as I just now hear the extra heartbeat in this room. I turned around, only to see Derek Hale grab Scott by his shoulders and roughly shoved him against the wall. I shot up on my feet and pushed Derek away from Scott, glaring at him. He returned the gesture.

" I saw you out on the field", Derek growled quietly at Scott.

" Wh-what are you talking about?", Scott said.

" You shifted in front of them. If they found out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And it's not just the hunters. It's everyone."

" They didn't see anything. I-I swear", Scott said.

" And they won't. Because if you even try to play that game on Saturday, I will kill you myself", threaten Derek.

" You come after him, I 'll steall one of the hunters crossbows, and shoot you through your skull", I threaten him back, taking a step forward.

He just glared at us, before dissappearing through Scott's window. Scott sighed in relief and place his hands on his knees, bowing his head down. And that ended our night. After making sure Scott is okay, I called it a night, change into my blue flannel pants, brushed my teeth, and greeted a dreamless sleep happily.

I woked up the next morning by my phone alarm. I ate my waffles, took a quick shower, changed into black jeans, black men wife beater with a blue sweatshirt that has white bold letter on it that says " **SKOOL SUCKS"** over it and blue vans. I may get in trouble in school for this shirt but oh well. It's a free country. I then brushed my teeth, sprayed on some cologne, grabbed my stuff for school, my skateboard, said good-bye to my aunt, and Scott and I raced to school. I went to my locker by myself, as Scott went to talk to Coach Finstock in not playing on Saturday. I took my time, as I stuffed my skateboard in my locker and grabbed my books for English. Right when I closed my locker, Allison showed up, giving me a " Hello " smile.

" Morning Argent", I greeted her, leaning on my locker, returning the smile.

' Morning Percy", she laughed, before glancing at my shirt. " Nice shirt."

" Thanks. Do you think it sends the message to everybody?", I joked with her, as I glance down at my shirt briefly.

She rolled her eyes at me.

" I think they got it clearly", she told me, as she closed her locker and we walked to first period.

" Can I ask you a question?", Allison asked me suddenly.

" You just did", she shot me a look. " But shoot", I told her, stuffing my hands in my jeans pockets.

" Does Scott talk to you about me?", she asked me a bit embarrassed, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

" Why you ask?"

" Just curious."

" You know, curiosity kills the cat", I joked.

" Percy. Please", she whined at me, giving me a puppy look.

I chuckled and raised my hands up.

" Alright, Alright. If you really want me to tell. Scott is probaly going to kill me for this, but yes, he talks about you 24/7."

" About what?"

" I can't believe she gave me a second chance! Dude smell my breath Allison's coming! Is my hair alright? Do you think she likes me? I can't beleive she went on a date with me! She's like an angel!", I told her, trying to copy Scott's voice.

" He said that?", she whispered to me.

I nodded my head to her.

" He really likes you Allsion. And I'm not just saying that because he's my cousin but also because your my friend", I told her, as we entered the classroom.

" Thank you Percy. You're a good friend", she told me, as she sits behind Scott, while I sat on her right, behind Stiles.

" It's what I do", I smirked at her, as I placed my hands behind my head, stretched my legs out, right when the bell rang.

I saw Scott turn around and gave me a " thank you " look. I just gave him a wink, before turning my focus on the teacher babbling.

It was now 2nd period, as I leaned on Erica's locker, waiting for her for Economics. I watched the sea of students hurrying to get too class, as I was looking for a familiar pair of honey brown eyes. I grinned, as I saw her trying to weave through the hallway and to her locker. Her eyes widen in shcok, when she saw me waiting by her locker.

" He-hey Percy. What are you doing at my locker?", she stuttered softly, as usual.

I just shrugged my shoulders, as I got off from her locker so she can open it.

" I was waiting for you, so we can walk together to Economics, since we have the same class."

She unlocks her locker and tries to hide her blush behind her locker, but I saw it anyways.

" You didn't have to wait for me."

" Nah, it's no problem", I told her.

We then started to walk together to class, as she got all her stuff gor Economics. I saw a few people looking and whispering at us, making Erica uncomfortable.

" So, Erica, your still coming to the game on Saturday, right?", I ask her, trying to get her mind away from the people.

" I, um, yeah. I'm still coming with my mom."

" Good, because I'm, gonna need my good luck charm at the game to win", I told her, as we walked down the hallway.

She blushed heavily at my comment.

" I'm your good luck charm? Why?", she asked me, looking at my face.

I rubbed my neck a bit embarrassed. I don't know why I just said that, but right when those words slipped out of my mouth, it just sounded right.

" Because your the only thing that makes me feel normal and not make feel like an outcast. You make me feel like the weight of the world is not on my shoulders", I admitted to her, as I opened the door for her.

She didn't say anything, but I did see a small smile crept on her lips, when she tried to cover her face with her hair. Erica sat at the back of the class and right when I was about to sit next to her, I was stopped by Coach.

" Jackson, over here", he shouted at me, motioning me to come to his desk.

I sighed and walked to the front of his desk.

" Yeah Coach?"

" Why is McCall not playing on Saturday?"

I shrugged my shoulders, playing dumb.

" I don't know Coach?"

" Is he on drugs?"

I gave him a weird look.

" Um, no Coach. Scott's not on drugs."

" Is he having, you know, thoughts about the other gender?"

" No Coach, Scott's not gay."

" How do you know he's not gay?", Coach questioned me.

" Because, I, I just know, OK Coach. He is just dealing with some problems and he wants to figure them out."

Coach sighed.

" Fine, take a seat Jackson."

I gladly took that order, but I was stop again.

" Oh and Jackson. You have sucide runs during practice afterschool. Sorry buddy, Principle's orders, for wearing that shirt in school", shouted Coach in front of the whole class.

I groaned, as I flopped in a seat next to Erica, who gave me a " tough luck " look.

I gave her a smile, before taking out my notebook and started to take notes.

It's the middle of the day and I am ready to eat lunch. I had French next, which I chosed because I will pass that class with ease, with the help of Aphrodite's blessing to speak French fleuntly. I said good-bye to Erica, as I walked down the halway to get to my locker. I soon stopped, as my phone vibrated, alerting me that I got a message. I stepped out from the crowd and took out my phone. It was a message from my Aunt saying, " Got the night off! Coming to see you guys play! So excited!" I smiled at that but then I quickly thought to Scott. If Scott plays on Saturday, he could shift in front of mortals and that will be bad. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Scott and Allison talking.

" I am never busy for you", I heard Scott say.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment.

" I like the sound of that. I have too run to French class, but I just wanted you too know that I am going to see you play on Saturday."

" You are?", I heard Scott, as I jogged down the stairs faster.

" And we are all ging out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. You can tell Stiles he can come too."

" And I'm not invited. I'm hurt Allison, I thought we had this connection as friends", I mocked hurtfully, placing a hand on my heart.

She laughed at me, while Scott gave me a panic look.

" Of course your invited Percy. See you guys at lunch", Allson soon left.

" Dude, she's coming to watch me play? If I don't play, I'll dissapoint her and let the whole school down, but if I do play, I'll risk hurting someone and shift in front of everyone. What should I do?", panicked Scott.

" I usually wing my problems, so you are asking the wrong person", I told him.

" But you usually know what is the right thing to do"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

" If you don't play, it will be suspicious to the hunters, but if you do play you can turn in front of people. If you really want to play, then you need to start to learn fast on how to contrl yourself. How not to make you angry and raise your pulse during the game."

" But how do I control it?"

" I don't know Scott. This is my first time that a cousin of mine got bit by a wereolf, gain super speed, strength, smell, hearing and reflexes, dating a girl with a family of werewolves hunters, and a mysterious werewolf guy that seems to hate our guts and want to kill us. Look, I have to go to class, will tak about this later", I told him, as I pat him on the shoulder, and walking to my locker.

The hallway is almost completely empty, as I went to my locker. The only people in the hallway is me, Allison, and a few other students. I quickly grabbed my French book, but cursed under my breath, as the bell rang, signaling that I was late. I closed my locker and was about to leave, but stop when I notice Allison frozen, as she held a black jacket in her arms, confused written all over her face. I looked at the jacket and realized it is the same jacket that Derek Hale use to lure werewolf Scott into the woods.

" Allison?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

" Are you ready to go to French?"

She gave me a reasurring smile but knew it was fake.

" Yeah", she told me, before stuffing her jacket back in her locker and locking it.

I was at my locker, as I grabbed my board ready to skate home, before Stiles pulled on my back[ack and dragged me to Scott's locker.

" Come here", Stiles told us, as he dragged us to the edge of a wall.

I looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski talking to the Principal.

" Tell me what there saying", Stiles told Scott.

I also listened but didn't made it obvious.

" We want everyone at the age under of 18 to be at home at 9:30PM. We like to tell the curfew immeadilidltly", I heard Stiles dad say.

Scott turned around and faced us.

" Curfew because of the body."

" Unbelievable. My dad is out looking for a rabid, wild animal, while the jerk who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants."

" Well we just can go up to your dad and tell him the truth about Derek and the body. He'll be suspicious on how we know", I told Stiles.

" We can do something", Stiles said.

" Like what?"

" Find the other half of the body."

" The last time we searched for a body, one of us got bit and can transform to a hairy teen, with gold freaky eyes, fangs, and claws", I told him.

" We need to stop Derek, before he might kill someone else", argued Stiles, before he left.

I sighed.

" He's kidding right", Scott asked me.

" It's Stiles we are talking about Scott."

He groaned and turned around. I saw him stiffen and clench his hands at something. I followed his line of sight and saw Lydia introducing Allison to a guy, who was from the lacrosse team. Scott walked towards them, a bit pissed. And I of course, followed him, making sure he won't say anything he will regret in anger.

" So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?", Scott asked her, as Lydia and the guy walked away.

" She's been so unbelievably nice to me."

" I wonder why?", Scott said, but I feel that he knows why.

" Maybe she gets that being the new girl could suck."

Scott eyes landed on Allison arms, which she held the black jacket from the night Scott shifted.

" Where did you get that?", demanded Scott.

" My jacket. It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She knows my combinat-", she was cutted off by Scott.

" Did she say she brought it back? Or did someone give her the jacket?"

I shifted on my feet uncomfortable, as I can feel the tension is about to rise between them.

" Like who?"

" Like Derek."

" Your friend."

" He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

I grabbed Scott by the shoulder, hoping he gets the message that he is making Allison uncomfortable and nervous from all the questions he is asking her.

He didn't.

" Not much at all", Allison said, looking at me.

" What did you say?"

" Scott", I whispered to him, but it was too late.

" I have to get to class", she said walking away.

" Wait, I'm so-."

" I really have to go", Allison said, already blended in with the crowd of students.

Scott breathed heavily and he clenched his jaw, his eyes shining with anger.

" Scott...", I said to him, worried.

He didn't said anything, but his look was ready to kill somebody. Scott then stormed off and went outised of the school, to his bike. I quickly followed behind him, not caring that I am going to get punished by Coach for missing practice and my sucide runs. I'm glad I grabbed my board out of my locker. Right when I was outside, Scott was already on his bike and he sped off, as cars honked him and students shouted at him for getting in their way. I groaned and set my board on the ground.

" I'm about to put a leash on you Scott. You so owe me for this", I mumbled to myself, as I skated after Scott, texting Stiles that we are not going to practice today.

Scott pedal like a madman on his bike, as he used his super speed. I pumped and skateboareded faster, keeping up with Scott's speed. In minutes, we were out from the road and into the woods. I had no choice but to follow him on foot. I quickly popped my board in my hands, tucked it under my ribs, as I ran behind Scott. I had a feeling that I know where he is going and it's not going to end well. The trees were a blur and the wind whistled in my ears, as I shouted Scott's name. We soon reached to a burnt down old house, that looks like it is going to collapse any second. The roof has collapsed and is missing. The chimney is barely standing. All the windows are either shattered, craked, or broken. The house is black and burnt. I bet it was once a beutiful house. It's a very sad thought of the story of this house. Why would Derek still live in the house, with his family that has been burned alive and died?, I thought to myself. I was broken out of my thought by Scott's shouting.

" Derek! Derek!"

Scott roughly threw his bike, helmet, and backpack to the ground. He was shaking in anger and is breathing heavily. I quickly jogged next to Scott, as I pretended to be winded out. Then I caught the smell. The smell of blood and death. I wrinkled my nose and followed Scott's gaze, knowing he smelt it too. It was at the side of the house, with a pile of dirt. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Derek then came out of nowhere at the other side of the house.

" Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!", Scott shouted at him, as he walked down the stairs and towards us.

" Yeah. What if she does? Do you really think that your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you know all the answers huh? Or your cousin there? You think he's going to save you again on the full moon when you shift and you kill him? You don't get it Scott, I am looking out for you", Derek told Scott.

" Well you have a weird way of showing it", I told him.

" Think what would happen. Your out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone."

Derek and Scott held a heavy stare down, before Derek bent down to Scott's backpack and picked up his lacrosse stick. Derek twirled and held it in his hands.

" Your mom, your friends, they see you", Dereke then flashed his claws out and ripped the strings on the lacrosse stick, leaving 3 long claw marks on it. " Everything falls apart."

Derek then tossed the lacrosse stick in the air and Scott caught it with his quick reflexes, with Derek gone. We looked around us, but he was nowhere in sight.

" Come on. I made up my mind for Saturday", Scott told me, getting back on his bike.

" Hold up", I fake wheezed. " Let me take a minute to breathe. This is my first time at running with a werewolf."

After a few minutes we soon walked away from the Hale house.

" I smelled something back there", Scott told me.

" What did you smell?", but I already knew the answer.

" Something that is going to let me play on Saturday", was his only response.

We walked all the way home in silence. Scott called Stiles to come over. I can tell Scott is planning something, as I sat on Scott's armchair in his room, fixing my board, glancing up briefly at Scott who was fixing his lacrosse stick. Soon we heard someone barge through the front door of the house and quickly running up the stairs, causing lots of noise. I rolled my eyes, kmowing that it's Stiles. My theory is proven right, when he stumble in Scott's room, waving his arms around.

" What did you found? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I had a lot of Adderall", spazzed Stiles, as he blinked his eyes furiously, confirming his statement.

" I found something at Derek Hales place", Scott told him.

" Are you kidding, what?", he asked Scott.

" There's something burried there. I smelled blood", he told him.

" That's awesome", exclaimed Stiles.

I gave him a weird look.

" I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"

" Wait, you don't think its the blood from other half of the body", I told them, standing up.

" I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek with the murder. Then you guys help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way, I am not playing that game", he told us, determined to play on Saturday.

Scott threw his lacrosse stick in his bed, while I pat his back, showing him I got his back, while Stiles just gave him a goofy smile. To the morgue we go.

When we made it to Beacon Hills hospital, it was already dark. I jumped out of Stiles jeep and we waled inside. The smell if medicine and sickness hit me and I wrinkled my nose. I pointed to a sign that say " Morgue", pointing up.

" There it is", I told Scott.

" Good luck I guess", Stiles said.

Scott nodded, before leaving and going up to the Morgue room. I sighed, as both Stiles and I went to the waiting room with the other patients in the hospital. All of a sudden, Stiles leaned on the front desk, freaking out.

" Oh my God ", he mumbled to himself, glancing at someone.

My brows furrowed in confusion and I turned my head to see who he was freaking over about. A look of understanding crossed over my face. It's Lydia Martin. Stiles looked over his shoulder at me.

_" What should I do?", _he mouthed to me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

_" Go talk to her", _I mouthed to him, as I motioned my head at Lydia' s direction.

Stiles took a shaky breath, as he straighten up and composed himself. He then placed a hand on a wall near Lydia, leaning.

" Hey Lydia. You probably don't remember me but I sit behind you in Biology", stuttered Stiles.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Lydia twirling a strand of her strawberry blond hair in her fingers. She doesn't seem that she even heard Stiles.

" Anyways, I always thought that we just had this connection. You know unspoken", Stiles said, laughing nervously in the end.

I shook my head, as this is such a sad sight to watch.

" Of course, maybe it will be kinda cool to get to know each other better."

" Hold on for a second", Lydia said, as she moved her hair away from her right ear, taking off a red earpiece .

" Uh, yeah. I didn't get any word that you said. Is it worth repeating."

I closed my eyes and winced for Stiles. Poor guy.

" Hey Percy", she waved at me.

" Hey Lydia", I waved back.

Lydia then turned her attention back to Stiles.

" Uh, umm, noo. Sorry. I'm going to sit-you don't care", Stiles said, getting off the wall and flopping in a chair.

I gave him a pat on the back in comfort, as I took a seat next to him.

" Tough luck man. Maybe next time."

" If I have the guts to tell her the next time. She doesn't even know that I exist", he muttered to me.

I was about to say something to him, before my eyes landed on a pair of honey brown eyes.

" Erica?"

" Percy?", said Erica, as she was at the front desk of the hospital, her mom talking to the nurse.

I got up from my seat, ignoring Stiles protest of leaving him alone and walked up to Erica, giving her a warm but worried smile.

" Hey Erica. Are you okay? Everything alright?", I asked her worried, as I checked her for any injuries.

She blushed, as she looked at the ground.

" Um, yeah. I just came here for my blood test", she told me quietly.

" Oh. I thought you were hurt."

" Why are you here?", she asks me curiously but also worried, as she slowly started to relax.

" My Aunt works here in the hospital."

" Who's your Aunt?"

" Melissa McCall."

Her eyes widen in shock.

" Really? She's your Aunt?"

" Yeah, I know. Not much resemblance on Scott, and his mom with me. We're not related by blood, but Scott's mom was a great friends with my mom, so we saw each other like family", I told her, drumming my fingers on the front desk.

Before Erica can say anything, her mom showed up.

" Oh, hello Percy. Fancy seeing you here", Erica mom told me.

I gave her a small wave.

" Hello Mrs.R-Silvia."

" What are y-",Erica mom was curt off by a familiar voice, which by the way sounded angry.

" Percy? What are you doing here?", asked a frustrated Aunt.

I closed my eyes, before turning around and opening them.

" Hey Tia. What a coincidence? We are at the same place at the same time", I laughed nervously, looking over her shoulder for look for Stiles help.

Stiles just fumbled, as he grabs a pamphlet of " Menstrual Cycle " and hiding his face behind it. I glared at him and cursed in him in Greek in my head.

" I work here. What's your excuse?", she asks me, placing her hands on her hips.

I blew some air out from my mouth, as I scramble my brain for a excuse.

" Um, I, uh, I was, uh", I stuttered.

" I told him to come", Erica piped in.

My eyes widen, as I can't believe she is covering for me.

" I texted him to come to the hospital because I was feeling my a bit nervous."

My Aunt seems taken surprise by this.

" Percy? This Percy right here?", she asks.

" Hey!", I said offended.

" You shush and go home. C'mon Erica sweetie, we are ready for you", my Aunt said, as she leads the way, writing something in her clipboard, as and Erica following her.

" Thank you", I whispered to her, before she left.

She smiled at me.

" That's what good luck charms are for right?", she told me shyly, before leaving.

I felt heat come up to my neck when she said that. I cleared my throat and walked back to Stiles. I slapped him upside the head, making him jump in surprise.

" Ouch", he muttered, rubbing his head.

" You deserve that. Whatever happened to Leave no Musketeer behind", I told him.

But Stiles wasn't listening to me, as he was watching Lydia and Jackson make out. I silently threw up in my mouth. All of a sudden, the pamphlet that Stiles was holding in his hands, was ripped away by Scott.

" Holy God! Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?", Stiles asked us.

Scott ignored his comment.

" The scent was the same."

Stiles and I jumped onto our feet.

" You sure?", I asked him.

" Yes."

" So he did buried the other half of the body in his property", Stiles said.

" Which means we have proof that he did killed the girl", Scott said.

" I say we utilize it", Stiles said, before heading to the door.

" How?", I asked him, as Scott and I followed him.

" Tell me something first. Are you doing this to stop Derek or do you want to play the game and he said you couldn't?", Stiles asked Scott.

" There were bite marks on her legs Stiles. Bite marks", he told us.

" Okay, then we are gonna need a shovel", he told us.

It is close to the middle of the night, as Scott, Stiles, and I waited in Stiles jeep, in the woods hiding, waiting for Derek to leave. As Derek drives off in his black Camaro, we waited for a few seconds before Stiles drives up to the house and parking. I jumped out of the jeep, as Scott tossed me a shovel. I rolled up my sleeves, as I glanced up at the moon, that shines behind the clouds.

" This doesn't make sense", I told them

" What do you mean?", Stiles asked me.

" Why will Derek bury the body in his property? If he committed murder, wouldn't he want to hide the body away from him, not in his property", I told them.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

" Maybe he's a morbid person, I don't know Perce, but what I do know is that he killed an innocent person."

I just shook my head at them. They are not looking at the stuff clearly and they are not thinking strategically. It just doesn't make sense and doesn't feel right.

" Wait. Something's different", Scott told us, as we crept closer to the house, are flashlights shining.

" Different how?", Stiles asked him.

" I don't know. Let's just get this over with."

We soon started digging at where Scott said the scent is at. We dig. And dig. And dig. And guess what? Dig. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. This is taking to long, even with 3 guys digging. I wiped the dirt off my face, as I glanced up, making sure that Derek still hasn't came yet.

" This is taking way to long", planted Scott.

" Let's just keep digging."

" What if he comes back?", I asked Stiles, digging up some more dirt.

" Then we get the hell out of here", he said.

" What if he catches us?", Scott pointed out.

" I have a plan for that", he told us.

" Which is?", Scott asked.

" You run one way, Perce runs the other way, and I run another way, and whoever he catches first, too bad" Stiles explained his oh so wonderful plan.

" I hate that plan", Scott told him.

" No it's not. We just trip Stiles and that gives us some time to run", I told him, as Stiles threw dirt at me.

Stiles soon hit something solid on the dirt ground.

" OK, OK, stop, stop", Stiles told us.

The 3 of us bent down and started to dust away dirt. Soon, some rope showed up vertically. We dusted some more dirt away and saw that the rope is tied to a bag. We quickly untied the knots, but it seems like he knotted them a thousand times.

" Hurry up", urged Scott.

" I'm trying, but did he have to tied this thing, like 900 knots."

We quickly untied all the knots and opened the bag. It was not what we were expecting. Inside the bag, is the head of a black dead wolf. We all three screamed and jumped out of the hole that we dugged up, as the dead, glassy eyes of the wolf stared at us.

" What the hell?", I shouted.

" What is that?", shouted Stiles.

" It's a wolf", Scott told us.

" I can see that. I thought you said smelled blood. In like human blood", Stiles said to Scott.

" I told you guys something was different."

" This doesn't make sense. Why would Derek bury a head of a wolf?", I asked them.

" We have to get out of here", Scott told us.

" Yeah. Ok, help me cover this up", Stiles told us.

Stiles then frozen in place.

" What?", I asked him.

" What's wrong?"

" You see that flower", Stiles pointed at a purple.

I looked closely at it, and realized it's wolvesbane.

" What about it?", asked a confused Scott.

" That's wolvesbane, isn't it?", I asked Stiles.

" What's that?", Scott asked us.

" Haven't you seen The Wolf Man?", Stiles asked him.

Scott schooled his head no.

" The original classic werewolf movie?", I asked him.

" No, what?", Scott shouted at us, getting frustrated at us.

" You are so unprepared for this", sighed Stiles.

Stiles got up and walked up to the wolvesbane. He plucked it out from the ground, but it seems it is connected with some rope. Stiles then started to pull the top out from the dirt, as he circled around the us about 3 times. It seems it made a spiral around the buried wolf. I looked away from Stiles and to the hole. My eyes widen, as I stood up in shock and surprise. I patted Scott shoulder and pointed at the buried hole. Scott gasped and stood up too.

" Stiles", Scott whispered to him, as Scott and I stared at the hole.

Stiles stopped what he was doing and came to our side, to see what we were looking at. He jumped.

" Whoa."

In the buried hole, wasn't the head of the wolf anymore. It was the other half of the body.

The next day, Saturday, we called Stiles dad and told him about the other half of the body. We were luck enough to not be questioned on how we knew the body was at Derek's place. I was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, white converse, and a black hoodie, as I leaned on Stiles jeep door and Scott on the hood. We watched as the police hand-cuffed Derek and placed him in the cop car. Derek glared at us with hatred in his eyes. But what doesn't make sense to me, is why did Derek killed the girl and buried it in his property? Did he even killed her? A few minutes later, we saw Stiles walked casually to the cop car that Derek is in.

" What the hell is he doing?", I whispered to Scott who looked panic, as Stiles went inside the cop car.

A few minutes later, he was soon yanked out by his dad, the sheriff, by the arm. He was soon dragged away and I took that as my chance. I crouched down lowly, as I quickly hurried to the cop car, ignoring Scott's protest. I silently opened the door at the front and slid right in the car. I turned around and faced Derek through the small fence that is between the front seats and the back seats. I was greeted by Derek's heavily glare.

" Look, I don't know what Stiles told you, but all I know is that you are trying to help Scott. We need to know. Did you kill the girl?"

" Just like I told your friend Stiles. You should be more worried about your cousin killing someone on the field."

" You didn't answer my question. Did. You. Kill. The. Girl?", I asked him, through gritted teeth.

He shook his head slowly, no.

" If it wasn't you, then who? Is there another werewolf in Beacon Hills?", I asked him.

Derek brought his face closer to the fence.

" Listen. You seem the smart one that listens and looks at the clues. If you can't stop Scott from playing, then watch over him on the field. One slip up and your cousin will be hunted and be killed by hunters", he warned me.

I looked at him for a few seconds, before I sneakily slipped out of the car and into Stiles jeep, in which Scott and Stiles are waiting for me.

" What did he say to you?", Scott asked me, as we drove off.

" Oh yah know, his threats. Hunt you down. The normal from him."

" That's it."

" Yeah."

I can't tell Scott. He already has to much stuff in his mind. With the game, and dealing with him being a werewolf.

" I can't find anything on wolvesbane used for burial", Scott said.

" Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something. They buried you as a wolf. Maybe it's a special skill, something you have to learn", guessed Stiles.

" I'll put it on my To Do List", groaned Scott, as he laid his head on the car window.

" Maybe it's different for girl werewolves?", said Stiles.

" How?", I asked him.

" I d-", he was cutted off by Scott.

" OK, stop it!"

" Stop what?", Stiles asked him, concerned.

" Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much!", exploded Scott.

" You okay man?", I asked him.

" No. No, I'm not. I'm far from being okay", panted Scott, as sweat covered his face.

" You know, you have to accept this Scott, sooner or later", Stiles told him.

" I can't", panted Scott.

" You gonna have too-", he was cutted off again by Scott.

" No. I can't breathe", Scott planted, as he hit the roof of the car.

" Whoa, Stiles pull over!", I told Stiles, as Scott started to breathe heavily.

Scott the grabbed Stiles backpack and pulled out wolvesbane.

" You kept it?!", growled Scott at Stiles.

" What am I supposed to do with it?!", Stiles asked us.

" Not keep it!", I shouted at him, as Scott whole body started to shake violently.

" Stop the car", Scott growled at us, flashing his golden wolf eyes at us.

Stiles immediately stopped the car. Stiles got out and grabbed his backpack, but it was to late. Scott gout out of the car and ran into the woods.

" Scott!", I shouted at him, but he was already gone.

Stiles and I looked at each other, before scrambling inside the jeep, Stiles speeding off. I started calling Scott's phone, while Stiles called the police station for any reports of a hairy teen, with glowing golden eyes, and canine like teeth.

" Fuck", I muttered, as I listened to Scott's voice mail the 10th time. " Pick up your damn phone Scott."

" Stiles, you know that you can't call dispatch when I'm on duty", said a female deputy on Stiles phone.

" I just need to know if you received any odd calls?"

" Odd? How?"

" Uhh, like, like, an odd person, or, uhh, dig like individual roaming on the streets."

" I'm hanging up on you now."

" NO! Wait, wait, wait, wait."

" Goodbye."

Stiles threw his phone in anger on his lap.

" Where do you think he ran off to?", Stiles asked me, as we saw that it is getting dark and close for us to go to school to get ready.

" I don't know Stiles. He could be out there in the woods making his woody den, while we are just roaming around looking for him."

After a few moments of searching him, we had to give up as the lacrosse game is about to start. Stiles and I went to the locker room, as we looked around, hoping that Scott is here. But he wasn't. I then took off my clothes and changed into maroon shorts, black under armour sleeveless shirt, my shoulder pads, my # 44 maroon jersey, and my black cleats. As I was grabbing my sports bag, Scott showed up fully geared up. I jumped onto my feet.

" You know there is a thing called a phone, so you can call us. Or what us teens do now these days, and text each other. Send us a bright red flare in the air. Howl", I told him, as Scott sat down on the bench and tied his cleats.

" Sorry. I got hit by a car by Allison's dad. Then had to run home, change, and run back here", apologized Scott.

Stiles then walked past us, but then stopped and walked towards us, relief showing on his face.

" Are you going to try to convince me not to play?", Scott asked us.

" No. I just hope you know what you are doing", Stiles told him.

" If I don't play, I'll lose first line and Allison."

" But Allison isn't going anywhere", I told him.

" And it's one game that you really don't need to play", Stiles added.

" But I want to play! I wanna be on the team! I wanna go out with Allison! I wanna set my freaking normal life. Do you get that?", Scott asked us.

" Yeah, we get it", I told him, sadly.

" Just try not to worry too much. Or get to angry", Stiles warned him.

" I got it", mumbled Scott.

" Or stress."

" Yah, got it."

" And don't think about Allison being on the stands. Or that her farther is trying to kill you. Or that Derek is trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If the hunters doesn't kill you first", Stiles told Scott, who looked horrified right now.

I grabbed Stiles by his jersey and pushed him away from Scott, who started to panic.

" Just stay calm, relax, play lacrosse, and everything will be over soon", I told him, as I sling my sports bag on my shoulder.

We soon were outside, as I sat on the bench, strapping on my arm pads. I saw my Aunt, who waved at Scott and I, Stiles dad, and Allison and her dad. who told me good luck. I then soon saw Erica and her mom walking to the stands. I smiled and jogged towards them, my sports bag sling over my shoulder.

" Hey, you made it", I told her, as my breath came out as a puff of smoke.

" Yeah", she told me shyly.

" Hello Percy. Good luck on the game. Erica sweetie, I'm going to find us some seats", said, before leaving and giving Erica a wink.

Erica blushed and I just stood there, confused. I then saw her shaking and shivering in cold, as she hugs her thin layer jacket closer to her body.

" You're freezing. Here take my hoodie", I told her, as I took out my maroon lacrosse hoodie that has my name and jersey number on the back.

" No. You don't have to", she protested.

" C'mon Erica. Your practically shaking like a chihuahua. And it's not like I'm gonna need it. I'll be playing the whole time", I told her, handing her the hoodie.

She hesitated at first but soon took my hoodie. She slid the hoodie over her head, as she wraps herself in the warmth and softness of it. My hoodie was big on her, as it goes below her thighs and the sleeve of the hoodie is long. I soon heard Coach shouting at me.

" Jackson! Get your ads over here! The game is about to start!"

I sighed.

" That's my cue", I told her.

" Good luck Percy", Erica told me.

" Thanks", I told her, as I ran to the field, dropping my sports bag on the bench, putting on my gloves and my helmet, and grabbed my lacrosse stick, as I took my position. I turned around and saw Scott mumbling.

" Please let's this be OK. Please."

Scott looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring nod. I turned back around, bent my knees, and gripped my lacrosse stick. I then noticed that these gloves aren't mine. It has McCall written on it with black marker. I was brought out of my thoughts, as the referee blew his whistle. The game has begun.

Jackson quickly got the ball in his lacrosse stick, as I ran ahead to the goal, wide open. I waved my stick in the air, motioning that I was open. But he didn't pass it to me. instead, he just ignored me and pass it to another lacrosse player. It seems I'm not the only one he is ignoring, as he ignored Scott too. One of our players dropped the ball and Scott ran towards it. But Jackson shoved him to the ground and took the ball for himself, scoring. I walked towards Scott and helped him up to his feet.

" He's doing this on purpose", I growled.

The crowd cheered for Jackson, who has that stupid smirk on his face .

" That's it Jackson! Get fired up!", Coach shouting at him.

I turned to the stands and saw Lydia and Allison holding a sign that says,** " We Luv U Jackson**" . I saw Scott looked hurt and pissed at this. _Oh no_, I thought to myself. Scott shooked his head and went to his position. I rolled my shoulders and my ears perked up at something.

" What if they're open?", I heard Danny say.

" Who's the captain?", hissed Jackson.

" You are."

" And we will win, if you listen to me."

" But-", Danny was cutted off.

" What did I say?"

" Don't pass to McCall and Jackson."

I stopped listening, as I gritted my teeth. My blood boil, as I gripped tightly on my lacrosse stick. Who does Jackson think he is? I could feel my anger rising to a whole new level. With all the stressful things that has been happening, and Jackson, I am beyond pissed off. I could feel my body heating up, steaming, as my fire powers started to act up. I closed my eyes tightly, as I can feel them changing into fire. I took deep breaths in and out, as I tried to calm down. But I just couldn't. I saw Scott also having difficulty trying to calm down, as he bent down lowly, breathing and growling heavily. I saw a glimpse of his eyes and fangs, but thank goodness his helmet blocked it from other people sight. I got to calm down. If not for me, but for Scott. I was soon calm, as I took deep breaths. I saw the opposing player behind Scott take a few steps back.

" Scott. Calm down", I whispered, but knee he could hear me.

But I guess he was so angry, that he didn't hear me. The whistle blew and the ball was in the air. With quick speed, Scott jumped up high in the air, using one of the opposing team shoulder to get more height, as he caught the ball. He landed on his feet gracefully and ran to the goal. He dodged left and right. He arched his lacrosse stick and made a shot. The crowd went wild. I have to get Scott to calm down, before he shifts.

As the whistle blew again, I ran full speed to the ball. I quickly got it in my stick and sprinted to the goal. A defender came up to me. I took a fake step to the left, tricking him, turned 360° around, arched my stick back, and shot. Goal. It was now 4 to 5.

When the whistle blew again, one of the opposing player caught the ball, but one look from Scott, he gave the ball to Scott. Scott caught it and ran to the goal. He shot the ball so hard, that the ball went right right through the goalies stick net, causing a hole. We were tied now. I walked up to Scott.

" Scott?"

He just gave me a low growl.

" Scott you have to calm down", I warned him, before I had to go back to my position.

Once the whistle was blown again, Scott took the ball, and ran to the goal. I was right on his tail. He stopped as 2 defenders was on him. I could hear him growling from way over here. Time was ticking down. I ran towards Scott, as the 2 defenders came towards him.

" Scott!", I shouted at him.

He must've snapped out of it and looked at me, tossing me the ball. I jumped up high in the air, caught it, landed gracefully on my feet, twisting my body, as I launched the ball to the net.

Goal.

The crowd went wild. We won. I pumped my arms up in the air, as I was surrounded by the cheering crowd. I turned and saw Scott running back to the school, with Allison right behind him. I struggled through the crowd, as I weaved through the crowd. Once I was out from the crowd, I ran full speed to the locker room, making sure that no one saw me sneak out. Stiles quickly followed me, as he also saw Scott and Allison go to the locker room. Our cleats hit the tile floor, as we rushed inside to the locker room. We looked around for them, but we stopped as we saw them kissing in the showers. I smiled and shook my head. We hid behind the lockers. I gave out a low wolf whistle, as I wiggled my eyebrows at them. They separated from their makeout, laughing at my childless behavior.

" I've got to get back to my dad", Allison told him, leaving, but not before giving him a peck on the lips.

" Stiles. Percy", Allison told us, as she left.

" Hey", we said simultaneously.

" I kissed her", Scott told us, with a lovely rivet smile and a daze look in his eyes.

" We saw that", Stiles said.

" She kissed me."

" We also saw that", I told him."It's pretty good, huh."

" I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad", Scott told us, with a bright smile on his face.

" We'll talk later then", Stiles told us, patting our shoulders.

Before he left, I grabbed his jersey and pulled him back.

" Hold up. What? Your not telling my US something", I told him.

Stiles sighed.

" The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body."

" And?"

" Well, let's keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of the girl animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

" Are you kidding? Please tell me you are?", I asked him.

" No. And if that's not a kick in the ass, the dead girl identity of both halves were found. Her name is Laura Hale."

" Hale?!", Scott and I asked together.

" Derek's sister."

If it is even possible, my jaw fell to the ground, as we looked at Stiles wide eye.

" But why would Derek kill his own sister?", Scott asked us.

Nobody answered.

" Okay, you know what. Let's think about this tomorrow. Today we celebrate winning the game, Scott's kiss, and Stiles... being Stiles. We need a break to celebrate, so we are all going to eat at Empire Diner, my treat", I told them.

" Can I get curly fries?", Stiles asked me like a child.

I rolled my eyes at him, as I took off Scott's lacrosse gloves.

" Fine. Here Scott, I think we switched gear by accident", I told him, giving him his gloves back.

" Thanks. I dropped yours on the field. I'll go get them."

" No, I'll get them. I need to get my sports bag anyway", I told him, as I jogged out of the locker room and back to the field.

The field was vacant, except for one person as the lights shines in them. I squinted my eyes and I realized that it was Jackson, as he examines my lacrosse gloves. I sped up my jog and came up to Jackson. His head snapped up to me, as he looks at me.

" I believe those are mine", I told him, in a hard voice.

He didn't say anything, as we both glared each other heavily with hatred. After a few moments, I got impatient and I snatched my gloves away from him. I glared at him, before I jogged over to the bench, shouldering my sport bag. I looked down at my gloves and saw a ripped hole at the tip of the finger gloves. The place where claws will come out. I then felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped, hiding the gloves behind my back. It was just Erica. I released a breath that I didn't knew that I was holding. I laughed and gave her a huge smile.

" You scared me", I told her.

" Sorry. I just came here to tell you congratulations on the game", she told me shyly, as she played with the sleeve of my hoodie.

" Thanks. But it wasn't just me. It was the team too."

" Yeah, but you were amazing out there on the field", she told me quietly, blushing.

" Thanks", I told her, blushing a bit. " Let me walk you to your car."

She gave me a smile, as we started walking to the parking lot. Our feet quietly hit the ground, as the silent night was a beautiful sight to be in. We soon then stopped a couple yards away from her car, her mom in the driver seat.

" Oh yeah. Um, here's your hoodie back", she told me quietly, as she was about to take the hoodie off.

" No, no. Keep it."

She looks at me wide eye.

" A-are you sure? You don't have to."

" Yeah, keep it. It looks better on you, than it did on me."

She blushed, as she tuck a strand if her blond hair behind her ear, smiling at me. I smiled back.

" Thanks. See you on Monday then?"

" Yeah. Bye Erica", I told her, as I turned around and started to walk back to the school, but I was soon stopped by Erica.

" Percy! Wait!"

I turned around and the next thing I knee, I stumbled back a bit, blond hair covering my face, as Erica wrapped her arms around my torso, her head buried on my chest. I was shocked at first, but I soon hugged her back.

" Thank you for everything", I heard Erica mumbled on my chest.

I didn't say anything, but tighten my grip around her, burying my head in her hair, as her flower and berries shampoo scent hit my nose. We were like this for a few minutes, before she let go.

" Bye Percy. See you soon", she told me shyly.

" See you soon Erica", I told her, waving as she walks to her car.

I watched, as they drives off. I smiled and started to head back to the school to change from my sweaty athletic clothes. I quickly stopped in my spot, as I felt something staring at me. I looked around, but I saw nothing. I cautiously and slowly walked to the school. But what I didn't see is the glowing red eyes in the dark, staring right at me.


End file.
